Curse of the Rose
by Flirtatious Flamingo
Summary: When(an older) Chibi-Usa finaly finds her true Father, she thinks that she has escaped the tyrant that has tormented her for so long, but things aren't how they always seem...Chibi-Usa/Gohan*serious child abuse here* Hilarious Ending Finished!!!!
1. Hey Vegeta, It's a girl!

::Chibi Chibi waddles out with the disclaimer :::  
  
Chibi Chibi : Chibi chibi .........chibiCHIBI chibi?  
  
[translation]  
  
Flirtatious Flamingo doesn't own Sailor Moon and never will.  
  
Chibi Chibi : CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
[translation]  
  
She don't own the DBZ peoples either.  
  
Chibi Chibi : C-h-i-b-i  
  
[translation]  
  
Onward with 'da fic! (P.S.: this is set 1 year after the Buu saga)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was running.  
  
She was going as fast as her legs would carry her and nothing was stopping  
  
her.  
  
Her mother, her only salvation in life was gone. Taken by the one that had  
  
controlled her for so long.  
  
The one she once called Father.  
  
Her mother's soldiers had all disappeared, no doubt by the hands of the same  
  
person. The only exception was the one her age, a.k.a. the warrior  
  
of silence. Her world was crashing around her, so she did the only thing she  
  
could think of, which would be to runaway. She didn't want to do this act  
  
alone, she needed someone other than her trusty cat to come along.  
  
So she decided on the afore mentioned girl.  
  
"He's insane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said he's insane and he has the Ginzushou."  
  
"I stil don't..."  
  
"Mom told the King about Vegeta......"  
  
"Oh, no....Kami....."  
  
"He killed her Hotaru, and now he's coming after me, I know it . But I'm Not  
  
going to let him beat me to death like he did her,I'm going to runaway,and  
  
you're coming with me."  
  
"What?!? No!!"  
  
"Hotaru, you're the only one left! I know he's behind the other senshi's  
  
disappearances! Do you want him to do to you what he did to the others?!?"  
  
"No, but where would you go anyways? You know he'd find you!"  
  
"I'm going to go find my real father Hotaru, tonight. Whether you're  
  
coming with me or not."  
  
"You're crazy! How would you even know he's alive?"  
  
"A child and its parent will always be bonded. That's how I know he's out  
  
there."  
  
Hotaru gave her friend a long look, and sighed and hung her head as if to  
  
say she gave up.  
  
".......I hope you know what you're doing odango.....I'm coming, but only  
  
because there's nothing left for me here........"  
  
"Thank you, we have to hurry, it'll be daylight soon, he'll be looking for us...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two teenaged girls plus the cat Diana ran into the night, not knowing what  
  
they find ahead, not caring what they left behind. A dark-haired figure  
  
watched them run to the horizon. His midnight-blue eyes capturing their  
  
every move until they were out of sight.  
  
"It doesn't matter if you run Serenity, I will catch you. It doesn't matter if you  
  
hide for I will find you my pet. But if you try my patience, I will break you,  
  
harder than your whore of a mother. You belong to me Renity, know that  
  
well.  
  
I own you.............."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The summer rain poured outside Capsule Corporation, and you could hear  
  
the small droplets on the roof. Outside you could hear the birds flocking  
  
to their nests to get away from the downpour. For the most part, it was  
  
peaceful and quiet......but that was outside.......inside was a completely  
  
different story.......  
  
Goten and Trunks are both sitting around the telly with their eyes glued to  
  
the screen.  
  
"Dang you suck at Super Smash Bros. Goten! What is that? The eighth time  
  
I've beaten you today?" Trunks said.  
  
"It's not my fault! My Momma won't buy me one of those Ninninedo-thingys  
  
because she thinks their eeeevilllll, and will interfere with my studying."  
  
"Goten, your mother would think Care Bears are evil, and they're called  
  
NinTENdos not NinNINEdos. Plus, you better watch how much you're  
  
studying, or you'll end up a wussy little dork like your brother."  
  
"My brother may be a dork, but he's not a wussy! He's the only one that can  
  
go Mystic remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm getting hungry, so lets go bribe my mom into  
  
making us something to eat."  
  
"Nuh-Uh Trunks, last time your Mom tried to cook she blew up the kitchen.  
  
All that was left was some black burnt stuff on the side of the microwave.  
  
Remember, the fire department came and thought you were a pyromaniac?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that incident.....Never mind asking my Mom  
  
for food, I don't want history to repeat itself. I think there's some  
  
Rice Crispy Crap and some peanut butter in the pantry. I'll be right back, the  
  
only person who's more dangerous in the kitchen than my Mom is you.....  
  
and my dad.....and Piccolo come to think of it....." Trunks trailed off, walking  
  
into the kitchen for snacks for him and his friend.  
  
"Okay Trunks," Goten said as he plopped down on the big leather couch.  
  
There was only about 4 seconds of silence until there was an explosion  
  
heard from the side of the house. The back door swung open to reveal a  
  
*very* pissed off looking Vegeta. His spandex suit had rips and tears all over.  
  
His hair looked like it lost a fight with a blowtorch, and at the top of his forelock  
  
it stil had a small flame to it.  
  
"WOMAN!!!! WOOOOOMAAAAAANN!! YOUR GRAVITY ROOM FROM HELL  
  
EXPLODED!!!!!!!"  
  
Bulma came down the stairs with several pencils stuck behind her ears and  
  
holding several file folders.  
  
"VEGETA!!! I'm working on a very delicate experiment upstairs and I don't  
  
appreciate you yelling like a spoiled brat every time you want something!  
  
I don't have time for this! And-and -TRUNKS!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU  
  
DOING?!?!?!"  
  
Trunks was sitting on the edge of the sink with peanut butter smeared all over  
  
his face. Small pieces of Rice Krispy Treats were casually stuck in his hair and  
  
clothes. Not only was it stuck on him, but "decorated" a good half of the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"I was um.......and Goten......and there was a big BOOM........and I was hungry  
  
and......um......Dad?......did you know that your hair is on fire?"  
  
The small flame that was once flickering in Vegeta's hair had become what  
  
looked like a small bon fire.  
  
"WHAT?!?! SHIT!!!!!!!" he screamed shoving Trunks out of the way of the sink  
  
and running cold tap water over his head. When he raised his head back up ,  
  
his singed hair flopped over his face so it lost that pinecone shaped perk we  
  
all know and uh........like.  
  
Trunks tried to laugh, but choked on some chunky peanut butter. Bulma  
  
attempted to use the himlick menuver on her son, but Vegeta found a much  
  
better way of relieving his son and punched him in the stomach to make him  
  
stop coughing.  
  
Goten cocked his head at the family feud. He was finding this to be much  
  
more entertaining than the cartoons he was earlier, but while watching the scene he heard aknock at the door. No one noticed so he tried to get their attention.  
  
"hey, uh....guys?...theres someone at the door."  
  
But he was ignored.  
  
After Vegeta had punched Trunks in the stomach ,Trunks had taken it that  
  
his Dad was trying to start a fight instead of helping him, so he shot a  
  
Burning Attack him, thus turning the feud into a war. Bulma(of course) was  
  
screaming her head off at everyone, making the chaos greater.  
  
"Um, don't you think some one should answer the door?" Goten asked, almost  
  
getting a Galic Gun to the head. Goten still heard someone knocking at the  
  
door, now harder than ever. He was getting a little more than annoyed.  
  
"WILL SOMEONE ANSWER THE DOOR FOR DENDE'S SAKE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone paused for a second to look at the 8-year-old boy who had yet to raise  
  
his voice until now. Then the second passed and they went back to ignoring  
  
him.  
  
"Fine, I'll get the door,it's not even my house!" Goten grumbled to himself.  
  
He marched up to the door and stood on his tip-toes to reach the handle.  
  
He opened the door to find two girls in their teenaged years, and a small  
  
gray cat.  
  
"Hello, can I help you?" Goten asked trying to sound as mature as his little  
  
voice could allow.  
  
The girl with the pink hair stepped forward.  
  
"Can we come in? It's kinda wet out there , it's raining and all..."  
  
"It's not my house, but you can come in, I guess...."  
  
"We were looking for a man named Vegeta, does he live here?"  
  
"Mr. Veggie-head? Sure, I'll go get him." He gave them a smile before bounding  
  
off into the kitchen.  
  
What happened to them? he thought to himself. Both the black haired girl  
  
and the cotten-candy haired girl's clothes looked like they hadn't been  
  
washed in a while.  
  
It also looks like they haven't eaten in awhile.... Remembering how skinny  
  
they looked.  
  
##"MR. VEGGIE-HEAD!!!!! SOMEONE WANTS TO SEE YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta dropped Trunks out of the headlock he currently had him in, and  
  
they actually paid attention the little black haired boy.  
  
"This had better be pretty damned important, I finally got the boy to stop  
  
giving me that stupid Burning Attack."  
  
"Wait, I'm coming with you, it's probably another wench complaining that  
  
you destroyed their car......or their house.......or their trailer.......or remeber  
  
that onetime when that guy was suing us because you blew up their parrot?"  
  
Bulma said, helping Trunks off the floor.  
  
"Woman............."  
  
"Don't you 'Woman' me! If I have to go to court one more time......."  
  
"Hmph, 2nd spawn of Kakorot, who wants to see me?"  
  
"I dunno, these two girls and a kitty."  
  
Vegeta shook his head and started to walk into the living room where their  
  
guests sat.  
  
While waiting on Goten to come back with Veggie-head, our heroines  
  
started talking.  
  
"Damn this place is huge, it makes Crystal Tokyo look like Barbie's Dreamhouse,"  
  
Hotaru said.  
  
"Small Lady, are you excited?" Diana asked, settling down on of the cushions  
  
of the couch.  
  
"I'm as nervous as Hell," she said, wringing her hands.  
  
It was about now that the Prince entered, with his wife, son, and Goten  
  
following behind him.  
  
"Who the Hell are you, and what do you want?" Vegeta asked.  
  
( A/N: Doesn't he have the nicest disposition? ^_~)  
  
"Don't mind my husband, he's just being an asshole. Now, I'm willing to  
  
compensate for any damages done by him that are under 500,000...."said  
  
Bulma, whipping out her checkbook.  
  
Usa(A/N: 'ya know, Chibi-Usa) was looking confused.  
  
"Oh...no...I don't know what you're talking about....but that's not what I'm  
  
here about......"  
  
She turned to Vegeta and took a deep breath.  
  
"Vegeta, about seventeen years ago, do you remember a girl named Serenity?"  
  
Bulma knew she heard that name from somewhere, and then it came back to  
  
her.  
  
Their first night together, she had asked Vegeta if she was his first. His answer  
  
was no. He said when he was still a slave for Freiza, he met a younge woman  
  
named Serenity. She was very young, only sixteen. She was traveling across  
  
the planets to Saggitarius Zero Star. She too was a warrior, at the time, her  
  
opponent's name was Galexia. She mentioned something about Sailor  
  
Crystals or something like that, he wasn't really paying attention. Her lover had  
  
recently died and she was lonely....so lonely....  
  
Eventually, he had to go back to Freiza, and she to her to her war. All it had  
  
been to her was a one-night-stand, someone to comfort her. He had cared  
  
for her though, she was the first person he had ever opened up to.  
  
He never saw her again.  
  
Vegeta's eyes first widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. He wanted to  
  
strangle in front of him for even mentioning the name of that woman.  
  
In his own house! How dare she! But because he was in front of his family,  
  
he reasoned with himself not to lose his temper.  
  
His voice was very low and raspy and dangerous.  
  
"How do you know Serenity?"  
  
Usagi paused for a minute to think about how to say this. She swallowed deep  
  
in her throat .  
  
"Let me start over, my name is Usagi, this is my friend Hotaru, and my cat Di-"  
  
I didn't want to play the name game, I want to know how you know Serenity!"  
  
Usa wrinkled her nose, she wasn't used to being treated so rudely.  
  
"She told you she was from Earth didn't she? After the Sailor Wars, she came  
  
back and started a new life here. She married a jack-ass named Mamoru,  
  
was crowned Queen of Crystal Tokyo, Had a daughter..."  
  
Vegeta was a bit more than irritated that this little harpy had yet to answer  
  
his question.  
  
"Listen, I'm going to be very *nice* and ask you one more time how you  
  
know Serenity." A deep growl was heard in his voice.  
  
"What's going Bulma?" Goten pulled on her sleeve.  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Fine then, I'll be blunt," Usagi said, matching growl for growl.  
  
"Serenity was my mother. Until about 10 months ago, I thought a man named  
  
Endymion was my father. It was then when my mother told me the truth.  
  
She said my real father was a prince she met when she was still known as  
  
Sailor Moon. What I'm saying is that your son isn't an only child----Dad."  
  
For 7 consecutive seconds there was absolute silence until it was broken by  
  
Vegeta.  
  
"Get out, you aren't my daughter. Why don't you go back to that little palace  
  
of yours and back to your mother. It isn't my fault she can't figure out who the  
  
father of her brat is."  
  
Usa was pissed, no one talked about her mother that way and got away  
  
with it.  
  
"I don't HAVE a palace to go back to VEGETA!!" she spit out his name.  
  
"And I don't HAVE a MOTHER to go back to because she's DEAD!! DEAD!!!"  
  
Through all of her screaming, her hair glowed golden, and her eyes aqua.  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped, Hell the whole room's jaw dropped. Trunks tugged  
  
on his daddy's pant leg.  
  
"Dad, s-she's a-a-"  
  
"Super Saiyan......"he finished for him.  
  
"....My God,....she really is my daughter......." All he could do is stare, shocked.  
  
Usa's eyes started to water.  
  
"I'm sorry I brought all this on you, you never met me, but I have no where to  
  
go. I can never go "home". You were my last hope, my last resort. Do you  
  
understand? I always wanted to meet the father I never had.......  
  
Anyways, I'll leave if you want me to, I just thought you might want to know  
  
that someone shares your D.N.A. out there. It's the truth even if you don't  
  
even if you don't believe me. I'll be going now."  
  
She started to head towards the door, her friends following, but Vegeta  
  
caught her shoulder before she walked out.  
  
"How long have you been able to go Super Saiyan?"  
  
"Super what? I-I was Super Sailor Chibi Moon a long time ago...."  
  
"You were one just a minute ago, when you were screaming at me...."  
  
"Oh! Is that what you call it? The thing when I glow? Sometimes I don't even  
  
notice. It only happens when I'm upset. Is it a bad thing?"  
  
"NO!!! Oh Kami no! It's a very good thing! You're going to stay here!  
  
Somebody's going to have to train you. No daughter of mine is going to be  
  
a low-class warrior."  
  
Usa practicaly beamed.  
  
"You're really serious? You're going to let me stay with you?"  
  
Bulma smiled and walked over to Usagi.  
  
"Why don't you come with me, I'll show you and your friends your new rooms.  
  
How old did you say you were again?"  
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"Hmmm...My friend Chichi has a son about your age....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark King watched over the scene above with great interest. He took a  
  
sip of red wine and set the glass back down.  
  
"Ahhh yes, I see you've finally met your father, Saiyan no Ouji my ass!  
  
What a crock! Oh Serenity, such a fool to think you could run from me. But I  
  
think I'll let you have your fun....for now. But you better enjoy it while it lasts,  
  
because I think we'll be seeing each other very soon.....Very soon.....  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
  
  
Next Chap: AAAAHHHH!!! PIKACHU'S DECAPPATED!!! 


	2. Clean up on isle 5.....

::Picollo reluctantly walks out with a disclaimer::  
  
Picollo: Well, this stupid Flamingo person asked me to do a disclaimer to a FIC I'M NOT EVEN IN!!!!  
  
Flirtatious Flamingo: Aww, don't get your undies in a knot, I'll put you in my next one.  
  
Picollo: :::looks at the script for Demon Within::: ACK!! YOU ARE ONE SICK [Censored]  
  
F.F: Hey! We might have children reading! Anyhoo, I don't own DBZ or SM  
  
Onward with da' fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was in mid July, around 3 weeks after the girls moved in. The way they acted though, it would have seemed like they had lived there their entire life.  
  
"GET UP BRAT BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!!" Vegeta's boomed though out the house.  
  
Hotaru walked into her friend's room to find her with a pillow over her head, and a puddle of drool beside her mouth. Hotaru took off the pillow and whacked her with it.  
  
" Odango, wake up. The vegetable wants you."  
  
Usa rolled over to look at her alarm clock and groaned.  
  
"I can't believe its so late! It's almost two! But I'm so sleepy.... Tell Dad to shut up, I'm going back to sleep."  
  
She rolled over and put the pillow back over her head.  
  
Okay, go back to sleep then, just don't blame me if Veggie-head comes in here and stats blowing up things," Hotaru said. "I'm gonna get dressed now."  
  
She walked out of the room and closed the door. A few minutes later, you could hear footsteps quickly thundering up the stairs. Vegeta burst in pretty P.O.ed that his daughter had yet to get up.  
  
"Damnit Pink Urchin, Get your ass dressed and go downstairs. The woman attempted to make breakfast this morning."  
  
Usagi finally lifted up her head to look at her father although she only had one eye open.  
  
"Oh yeah Dad, I'm really going to get up just to eat Bulma's cooking," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Get up or I'll make you watch Sesame Street with your brother. I think you'll like today's  
  
episode, its on the letter 'Q'"  
  
Usa's eyes widened. "NO! Please! Anything but that!! You know Elmo-thing scares me!!  
  
I mean, is it just me, or is he always on a high?"  
  
"Fine then, I expect you downstairs in five minutes!" Vegeta said with a huff and slamed the  
  
door.  
  
From outside her room, you could hear the faint humming of "Sunny days, sweeping the  
  
clouds away, on our way where the air is sweet....."  
  
Usa hurried to get dressed, and set her hair in the traditional odango style.  
  
She ran downstairs to find everyone around the dining room table waiting for her. Goten had spent the n  
  
night before and was there as well. She looked around at the food on the table and instead of seeing  
  
bacon and eggs she saw three or four boxes of donut. She peeked into the kitchen  
  
or what used to be the kitchen. Now it was just an ash filled room and the  
  
remainders of a few appliances. Where there used to be a oven was now just a  
  
big black stain on the wall. She turned back to her family.  
  
"Lemme guess, Bulma was coking breakfast and blew up another oven....again..  
  
...for the third time this week......"  
  
Bulma frowned, "Well its not my fault, I didn't know that you're suppose to  
  
take the little biscuits out of the package before you put them in the oven!"  
  
Usagi gave a sigh and sat between her brother and his little friend.  
  
"Hey Usa, guess how many words start with the letter Q?" Goten piped up,  
  
crumbs donut crumbs falling from his mouth.  
  
"You watched Sesame Street didn't you!? Goten! How many times have I got to  
  
tell you not to watch that?!? ELMO IS EVIL!!!"  
  
Goten started laughing. "You sound like my Mom!"  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "I so didn't need to hear that I sound like Chichi first  
  
thing in the morning."  
  
"You kinda look like her too," Hotaru added.  
  
Usagi kicked her under the table, and soon a small war was started under there.  
  
(A/N: Oh no! World War III!!!)  
  
They piddled around for a couple of minutes until there was a knock at the door.  
  
" That's probably Kakorotto wanting to spar. I'm going to go kick his ass around  
  
for awhile," Vegeta said "excusing" himself from the table.  
  
"I hope Big Brother isn't here to pick me up yet, I like Trunks' house," said Goten  
  
"I never met your brother, what does he look like?" Usa asked.  
  
":::cough::: Dork-ass bookworm :::cough:::" Trunks smirked.  
  
Bulma slapped him on the back of the head. "Trunks be nice, Gohan's a very sweet  
  
boy. He's just very dedicated to his studies."  
  
Goten grabbed a pen and started scribbling on the corner of a napkin. After a  
  
half a minute passed, Goten held up the piece of napkin in Usagi's face.  
  
"Here, this is what he looks like."  
  
It was basicly a stick figure with a mop of hair on top.  
  
"Er.........Goten.....that's really....um.....good?"  
  
"Heh, heh, I know! It's my best yet! I didn't even color outside the lines this time!"  
  
"Uh,huh........."  
  
Bulma turned to Usa. "Hey, would you mind doing me a favor? See, after the kitchen  
  
exploded and all....we don't really have any food, so.......would you mind doing  
  
some grocery shopping for me? I'm still working on a project I started a few  
  
weeks ago. Normally I'd ask Vegeta, but he's still banned from Wal* Mart  
  
for ....um....getting mad at some broccoli.....  
  
*flashback*  
  
Vegeta is walking through the fruits and veggies (A/N: Heh, heh, pun.....)  
  
section when he notices a certain piece of broccoli sticking out from its box.  
  
Vegeta: What are you looking at?  
  
Broccoli: ............  
  
Vegeta: Are you trying to intimidate me?  
  
Broccoli: .........?  
  
Vegeta: Playing the silent type are we?  
  
Broccoli: ??????  
  
Vegeta: How DARE you defy me COMMON PRODUCE!!!!! I am the almighty  
  
Prince of SAIYANS!!!!!  
  
Broccoli: .......!!!!!  
  
Vegeta: WHAT?!?! WHAT WAS THAT?!?! ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO  
  
ME?!?!!??!!  
  
Broccoli: O_O  
  
Vegeta: *glares* See you in Hell you wannabe brussle sprout!!!!!!*ki blasts entire  
  
produce section*  
  
Vegeta: Not so tough now are we Mr. Smart-ass?  
  
Broccoli: X__X  
  
Vegeta: *sees many costomers staring at him* You want some of this?!? *costomers  
  
back away slowly* That's what I thought!  
  
Store manager: Sir, we're going to have to ask you and your demonic powers to  
  
please leave our facility...  
  
Vegeta: .....But the broccoli was defying me!  
  
Store Manager: I'm sure it was.......  
  
Vegeta: You think I'm crazy don't you!! Don't look at me like that!!  
  
Store Manager: Sir, if you could calm down.....  
  
Vegeta: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! THE DAMN ANIMAL CRACKERS ARE MOVING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Store Manager: o_O  
  
Vegeta: NO!!!!!! THE CORNFLAKES ARE GOING TO KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*End flashback*  
  
  
  
"................and we haven't been back since," Bulma said.  
  
"I see......I guess I'll go," said Usa, a little afraid (but not surprised) at Bulma's story.  
  
Trunks and Goten both jump up at the same time with huge grins on their faces.  
  
"Pikachu's signing autographs at Walmart today, can we come too?" asked Trunks  
  
with a hopeful smile on his face. Both of them were giving huge puppy dog eyes  
  
in hopes of meeting their Pokemon hero. As we all know, there is no one who  
  
can resist the puppy dog eyes so eventually Usa gave in.  
  
"Damn you both, alright, you two can come, but if anyone comes up to me saying  
  
that two demi-Saiyan children have been harassing them, we don't see the  
  
yellow rat. Kapiche?" Usa said, pointing her finger at both of them.  
  
Hotaru and Diana came with her because they both knew she wouldn't be able to  
  
handle the two of them while they were hyped-up on donut sugar.  
  
Walking out the back door, they saw Goku and Vegeta sparring. Usa remembered  
  
a week ago when she and her father were sparring. Even though it had been a  
  
short three weeks, he had taught her to form small ki blasts, basic punches and  
  
blocks, how to control going Super Saiyan, how to hide her ki level, and so on,  
  
and so on...  
  
Usa waved good by to her dad, and got in an air car.  
  
"Who was that?" Goku asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
  
"My first brat," replied Vegeta.  
  
Goku paled. "Uh......Vegeta? How is that possible? Chichi explained to me a  
  
long time ago about the facts of life even if I don't really understand it......She  
  
can't be your first kid if Trunks is your first kid, and doesn't some*ahem* STUFF  
  
have to happen for her to here? And wouldn't Bulma have to be younger  
  
o-or is it older ? Or PREGNANT??? And-and -HOW COULD YOU HAVE  
  
ANOTHER KID WITHOUT TELLING ME!!!!! And I'm just ......confused...."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The automatic doors to the mega-market open to the three half Saiyans,  
  
Sailor Scout, and kitten.  
  
"Okay, lets go see Pikachu now," said Trunks, pulling Hotaru's arm.  
  
"NO!! We get all the shopping done and then we go see the rat-thing. Now, lets  
  
see......the first thing on the list Bulma gave me is.....artichokes......I think she  
  
made this list in alphabetical order......" said Usagi, noticing each food was in  
  
its respective letter.  
  
It had taken 3 hours, 46 minutes, and 59 seconds, but they had finally gotten  
  
through the list from artichokes to Zebra cakes. They had a little trouble  
  
with the letter B though. Usagi had to explain to Goten where bacon came  
  
from....it didn't go over too well. Goten had to make sure none of the packages  
  
read "Oolong". Diana hoped he wasn't scarred for life or anything.  
  
It was time to see the big-fat-yellow-piece-of-shit.....I mean Pikachu.....  
  
"He's over there! You can see the sign!!" yelled Goten.  
  
"Alright already, lets get this over with," groaned the three girls.  
  
They turned the corner to the toys section, where the Pikachu signing should be.  
  
Instead, they found a middle-aged fat man in a very shabby suit without the head,  
  
drinking a flask of whisky, and smoking a cigarette. Goten's eyes were as large  
  
as saucers.  
  
"Pi-Pikachu......HE'S DECAPATATED!!!!! SWEET KAMI HE DOESN'T HAVE  
  
A HEAD!!!!!!! AND HE SMOKES!!!!! I'm tramatised.....I'm going to need a therapist...  
  
WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The 'pikachu' rolled his eyes. "Shove it up your ass and get over it. I'm on my  
  
coffee break."  
  
Trunks was a bit more than pissed. Not only had this pikachu not been real, but  
  
he had just upset his best friend. He was asking for it.  
  
"Hey! Goten was already pretty upset that he thought he might be eating Oolong  
  
for every morning! He doesn't need crap from some imatation Pocket Monster!!  
  
He's very sensitive!! What's your problem you jack-ass? I came out here to see  
  
Pikachu and DAMNIT I want PIKACHU!!!!!"  
  
The man was obviously drunk.  
  
"And just what are going to do about it?"  
  
"Do you work here?"  
  
"(hiccup)Yessssssss"  
  
"Do you remember about a year ago when a man destroyed entire vegetable section?  
  
I.Am.His.Son."  
  
The 'jack-ass immatation pocket monster's' eyes widened.  
  
"Th-the Demon Man?"  
  
Trunks nodds and points at Goten.  
  
"Say you're sorry to him and I might reconsider ki-blasting you to Hell."  
  
The very afraid quickly appologises to Goten, then runs screaming out the doors .  
  
"Nicely done," said Usa patting her brother on the back.  
  
"But I think we should leave before we're banned like Dad."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A pitch- black crow swooped in from the open window of Usa's bedroom.  
  
It circled a few times before landing on her bed. A red rose dropped from its  
  
beak and it flew out of the window just as soon as it had come. A small note was  
  
attached to the flower. It read:  
  
~Dear Serenity,  
  
You may have thought you escaped, but then again, you've always been naive.  
  
You'll always belong to me, and always need me. Your mother learned that the hard  
  
way.  
  
A quote from Robert Herrick:  
  
Gather ye rosebuds while ye may,  
  
Old time is still a-flying:  
  
And this same flower that smiles today,  
  
Tomorrow may be dying.  
  
--- With Love  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued............. 


	3. First Impressions...

:::Curtain Rises:::

:::Minako walks out with a bored look on her face:::

Minako: Look, She don't own either one of them alright? So get over it!

:::Curtain Falls:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time had flown by very quickly at the Briefs household. Days passed into weeks, and weeks into months, and finally into another season: Fall. Fall, the season of crisp leaves and cold air, of apple harvests and All Hallows Eve, and it was also the season of school starting.

Usagi bounded down, ready for her senior year, although some might say she was inappropriately dressed.

"Good morning everybody," she said, flashing a smile to the room.

"Good morning Usa, how are yo-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!?!?!" shouted Bulma, almost dropping the food she was holding.

Trunks turned around from his breakfast to see what his mother was screaming about. He almost fell out of his chair laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

Vegeta looked up from his breakfast to see what his little family of idiots was doing now. His eyes widened and he started cracking up.

"Brat..... you forgot your pants...."

Usagi looked down. Indeed, she had forgotten the most important part of an outfit. She blushed a deep crimson.

"Tee, hee, hee....I'll be changing now....."

She ran back up the stairs away from her embaressing situation.

"Thank Kami, I thought it was a new trend!" said a very relieved Bulma.

"She better hurry up though, Hotaru's been waiting in that car forever."

Five minutes later, Usagi came back down the stairs fully dressed.

"You'd better get going, or you're going to be late," Said Bulma, trying to wipe off the new burnt spots on the stove.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving....I do have my pants on right?"

"Yeah, 'ya do," said Trunks with a mouth full of bacon(a.k.a. Oolong)

Usa looked down to make sure he wasn't lying, and ran out the back door with a simple goodbye.

"That girl has issues..."grumbled Vegeta as he headed out to the gravity room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 12th grade Orange Star High School home room was bustiling with new people and gossip. The two new girls were barely acknowledged as they stepped into the classroom.

"Settle down class, settle down," said Miss Nekoni, their first hour teacher. The students took their respective seats.

"Class, I would like for you to welcome our two new students. This is Tomoe Hotaru an Tsukino Briefs Usagi."

Miss Nekoni glanced at Usagi.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to the Capsule Corps. Briefs would you?"

Usagi put a hand behind her head anime style.

"Well.....yeah, Bulma Briefs is my ....um... Mom..."

Usagi gritted her teeth. She hated saying it, but lying and saying Bulma was her Mom was a Hell of a lot better than explaining something about how her Dad was the prince of an exploded planet.

Miss Nekoni clapped her hands together. "Oh my yes! I can see the resemblance! Especialy the hair!"

"Uh-huh......"

Son Gohan's eyes burned into the young girl's.

"That lying little bitch...why would someone say something like that? Bulma isn't her mother, unless she got pregnant and gave birth in the past three months....but then again I haven't been over there in a while..." he thought to himself.

He wasn't about to jump up in the middle of class and call some new girl a liar to her face, but he was going to find out what was up today.

"Well, you two can take a seat next to Sharpener in the back, he's the one with the blond hair," pointed Miss Nekoni.

Usagi and Hotaru started walking towards the back of the classroom, earning another glare from Gohan. They found two empty chairs and took a seat.

"What's that dude's problem on the front row? He kept looking at you like he was going to kill you," said Hotaru.

"I dunno, kinda weird, but he kid of reminds me of someone...." whispered Usagi.

"Who? that one gardener that winks at us when he mows the lawn?"

"No....."

"That Super-saiya-whatever guy?"

"Almost....but no...."

"Fred Flintstone?"

"Hell no!! Where'd you get that one from? I was going to say that friendly guy that kicks Dad's ass all of the time, you know, Goku."

"Ohhhh, yeah, he does bear a resemblance doesn't he? Except his hair isn't......everywhere..."

"Who are you guys talking about? Gohan? He's cool, but he's taken," interrupted Sharpener.

"Gohan.....Gohan....sounds familiar...oh well, screw it, taken by who?"

"Videl," he said , pointing to a small girl with a pixie haircut, that seemed to be yelling at Gohan about looking at other girls.

"Who's Videl?"

"Geez, you guys really are new. Videl Satan, the daughter of Mr. Satan! You know, the one who killed Cell and participated in the defeat of Cell?"

"What are you talking about? My dad told me some kid killed Cell!"

Usagi picked the wrong time to speak those words. It was one of those times when the whole room went quiet.

Everyone was looking at her.

Gohan and Videl's heads turned a full 360 derees.

"Okay, now this is just weird, first she claims to be Bulma's kid, now she knows about Cell. Next thing you know, she's gonna be part Saiyan or something," he thought. 

Videl slapped him on the back of the head. "Gohan! Did you go shooting off your mouth again about how you beat Cell?"

"Owww....No! I don't know how she knows!"

"Whatever....sometimes I don't know why I stay with you."

Usagi looked around, very nervouly. She didn't like the looks on everybody's faces.

"Did I mention my dad was drunk at the time when he said that?" she stuttered.

Everyone gave an "oh" and turned back around. Gohan wasn't bought by her "my daddy was drunk" story. He gave her one more death glare before turning back around.

"You've GOT to be more careful talking about things like that! It'll get you in trouble!" Hotaru said.

Usagi just nodded. She looked back at Gohan.

"Gohan...Gohan...I swear I've heard that name before..."

Then she remembered that little stick figure picture that Goten drew about a month ago about his brother.

She snickered to her self. "I guess I've finally met Goten's brother,or as Dad would call him "Kakorot the second."

The rest of the day had gone by pretty smoothly, with the exceptionof Hotaru falling asleep in math class and drooling alittle bit on Usagi. It was 3:30 and school was out for the day. Gohan saw the two girls standing by the enterance of the school.

"There she is, time to go get this straightened out," he said to himself.

He walked over to them an tapped Usa on the shoulder. He hadn't noticed it before, but she was actually kind of pretty.

"Kinda cute for a liar..." but he quickly shook his head of his thoughts.

"I wanted to talk to you about this whole thing with Bulma Briefs being your mother--" but he was cut off by the sound of something very loud.

He looked up in the sky to see a Capsule Corps helicopter circling the air, making huge clouds of dust in the air. In the contents of the chopper were Diana, Chichi(who had been shopping with Bulma earlier) and the woman in question: Bulma Briefs.

The helicopter finally landed in a parking lot near by, and a chorus of "oohs" and "ahhs" followed from the kids watching the sight.

"HI USA!!!" Bulma yelled from the driver's seat. 

Gohan's jaw dropped.

"She was telling the truth..." he mumbled before he passed out from shock.

Hotaru and Usagi started cracking up.

"It looks like he could use a ride," Hotaru giggled.

"I got him," said Usa, slinging him over her shoulder.

They carried him over to the copter where they woke him up with a batch of smelling salts from the first aid kit. Then, he saw Diana ---the talking cat---and he fainted all over again. He eventually woke up(again) and they told him the story of how Chibi-Usa and Hotaru came to live with them. He was certainly relieved. The helicopter rose into the sky and beyond the clouds.

Videl watched it leave, you could say she wasn't very happy. She had always been the richest girl in school, after this "helicopter-stunt" she knew she was in second place. She had always been the one to bring the Godiva chocolatse to class, to have the newest line in clothing. It wasn't only that, she was always the beautiful one as well, she wasn't so sure of that now. She saw the way that guys oogled her and her friend, like all they would need is the word go and they would have been all over them in a heartbeat. She didn't really care fo Hotaru either, she looked like the kind of girl that had a hard time saying "no."

There was another thing that bothered her, the thing that wanted to make her scream: Gohan. 

She had just watched some bitch that just blew into town flirt with her man. Watched her lift him up in her helicopter and take off. This was, by far, Usagi's biggest mistake.

"Shameless," she thought with an added sneer. Her cerulean eyes were filled with jealousy and hatred.

"You've just drawn the battlefield Usagi," she said with a smirk on her face.

"This means war...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued......

(A/N: the next chap. is very dark, so if you're not open-minded, DON'T READ!!!)


	4. Family Portrait (Warning: Rape)

#:::Goku hesitates, then walks on the stage:::

Goku: Um...... what was I suppose to do again?

F.F: (-_-;;) Just read the piece of paper Goku....

Goku : Oh! That girl over there doesn't own my show or the one about the girls in miniskirts.

F.F: Thanks....I think....by the way, I don't own Pink's song "Family Portrait" either

(onward with the fic)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small 11-year-old girl walked up the long spiral staircase. She could hear another pair of footsteps behind her, each step reminding her of what was to come. The latch on her door was unlocked, she pushed it open to hear the hinges squeak.

[Momma please stop crying, I can't stand the sound,

your pain is painful and it's tearing me down.

I hear glasses breaking, as I sit up in my bed,

I told Dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said.]

She walked in the room, and sat down on her bed. A man one might call either an aristocrat or a snake-like miser followed.

"Serenity, I know you and Helios went to the hill the other night to watch the fireworks over the palace last night. You know I don't like it when you stay up after hours, especially with boys."

His voice sounded raspy, like a piece of paper was caught in his throat.

"Yes Papa, I'm sorry..." came her muffled voice.

[You fight about money, about me and my brother

This is what I come home to, this is my shelter.]

The man swirled around and sat beside her on her bed. 

She closed her eyes, she knew what was coming.

"You know Renity, I won't tell your mother if you do me a favor..."he said, entangling her pink hair with his fingers.

"What do you want?" she asked, afraid of what he might ask.

"Let me touch you...."

[It ain't easy growing up in World War III

Never knowing where love might be, you'll see

I don't want love to destroy me like it's done my family]

Her eyes widened. "No daddy, please don't. You hurt me last time...."

He got right down in her face, his eyes level with hers.

"Listen Demon Spawn, you don't have a choice. I fucking own you. I can do whatever I please 

with you because no one gives a damn about you! You are nothing but a shadow, a spot on the floor!

If you died tomarrow, no one would care! If you talk back to me again, I'll cut out your mother's

vocal chords, do you understand?!? I am your master! Whatever I tell you do you will comply

without question. Is that understood?!"

[Can we work it out?

Can we be a family?

Promise I'll do better,

Mommy I'll do any thing.]

Serenity closed her eyes, holding back tears of self-pity. She ignored his words, from him, they were

pretty casual. The only thing she ever cared about in his words were threats to her mother,

her shining star, her hero.

A man like him would most likely act out on those threats, so she kept her mouth shut.

It didn't matter if her life was questioned, she knew somewhere inside of him.....

He was dead afraid of her.

When she was upset, when rage truly sparked her, she would begin to glow. She would glow an abnormal glow

that in later years, she would come to call it Super Saiyan.

But for now, she was still weak, King Endymion had her twisted around his pinky finger.

He could make her do whatever he wanted, for she was, in a sense, his slave.

[Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound,

Make Momma stop crying because I need her around

Momma she loves you, no matter what she says its true, 

Mom, I know that he hurts you, but remember that I love you too. ]

He slowly began to peal off her clothes. She shuddered at the touch of his grimy hands.

"Please stop..." she said, almost at her breaking point of tears.

"Don't worry, you'll like this. And if you don't...." he said cupping her face.

"...I'll fucking kill you."

[I ran away today, 

Ran from the noise, ran away

I don't want to go back to that place

But I don't have no choice, no way. ]

She knew his hands would run over her like a farmer's would a newly harvest peach.

[In our family portrait we look pretty happy.]

She knew that he would he penetrate her.

[Lets play pretend, act like it goes naturally.]

She knew her blood would spill.

[I don't want to split the holidays]

She knew her tears would fall.

[I don't want two addresses. ]

She knew how she would scream and no one would hear, or at least pretend not to.

[I don't want a step-brother anyways. ]

She knew he would make her beg to stop, to gravel. And when it was all over and done with, she would feel worthless, like he wanted her to. She would feel like she deserved it, like he wanted her to. In her mind, she was becoming her fathers words. 

A speck of dirt on the floor, a shadow, a nothing.

He had no remorse.

[I don't want my mom to change her last name.]

She layed on the floor, as naked as the day she was born. Endymion wiped saliva from his mouth.

"Clean yourself up, you might look half way attractive," he said, heading for the door.

"Oh, and don't worry, you did good. I won't tell your mom about you and Helios. By the way, remember, this is our little secret."

He quietly shut the door and locked the latch.

Blood and semen and other fluids lay in puddles on the floor beside Chibi-Usa.

She quickly picked herself off the floor and began scrubbing everything until it looked like nothing had ever been touched. It was all routine to her. She drew a bath and soaked and tryed to scrub all of HIM off of her too. But no matter how clean she got, she could never wash off the smell of HIM, the memories of his touches.

She knew she would cry herself to sleep.

[In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

We look pretty normal

Lets go back to that

In our family portrait

We look pretty happy

Lets play pretend

Act like it goes naturally.]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukino Usagi woke up from her dream sweating bullets. She hated being reminded of her life at the palace.

"He's torturing me even in my sleep. Bastard Pedophile......"

She looked at her surroundings to make sure she wasn't still in her castle bedroom. Her eyes searched the room, and they fell on a pair of ice-blue ones. Her brother was crouched at the side of her bed starring up at her.

"Trunks? What are you still doing up? It's really late."

"I wanted to go to Mom and Dad's room, 'cause I had a nightmare, but they're doing some freaky stuff in there so I came to your room," he said

He cocked an eyebrow at his sister.

"Why are you crying?"

She didn't even realise it. She put a hand up to her face and felt the small droplets of water on her cheek.

"I had a bad dream too."

"You did? About what? Mine was that fat Buu came back, and turned the world into one giant Oreo. The only person left was Uncle Goku who kept trying to eat everything. What was your dream?"

"Your too young too understand, Trunks."

He scrunched up his face. He hated it when people said he wasn't old enough to understand something."

"No I'm not! What was your dream about?"

Usagi rested a hand on her brother's shoulder. She often forgot how mature he was.

"Sometimes adults do things that they shouldn't."

"What do you mean? Did Dad hit you too hard when you were sparring?"

"No, Dad may be a prick sometimes, but he'd never do anything to really hurt us."

She noticed he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. She gave him a soft dmile.

"Did you want to come stay with me because of your nightmare? I used to do that with my Mom of the past when I would have a dream about Black Moon. It made me feel safer."

He nodded and crawled into bed beside his older sister, and rested his head on her shoulder.

She was about to fall back asleep when she heard her brother laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I know what your dream was about....."

"You do?"

"You were dreaming about Gohan....your secret lover...."

"Trunks, shut up before I kick your ass out of my bed."

"Okay..."

He finally did quiet down and fell asleep on his sister's shoulder.

She giggled a little, Trunks' suggestion of a dream wasn't all that bad of an idea.

"Too bad he ain't single..." she thought to herself.

"Kinda cute."

She smiled a little, thinking of her friend-wish-he-was-more-than-that-kind-of-friend, but her smile faded as her thoughts went back to Mamoru.

"That fucker is watching me, I know it."

She looked over to the sleeping face of her brother. She pushed aside a lock of his lavender hair and kissed his fore head.

"Please keep me safe from his touches Trunks, even if it's only for tonight..." and sleep drew upon her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued.........


	5. Adventures in Babysitting

:::The Amazoness Quartet step out onto the stage:::

Jun Jun: So like this Flirtatious girl doesn't own....

Palla Palla: ....anything from.....

Cere Cere: ....Sailor Moon......

Ves Ves: ....Or the show about the Dragon Testicals!

:::Curtain Closes:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

It had been a month or so since the first day of school, and despite their first encounter, Gohan and Usagi had actually become pretty good friends. Maybe "friends" isn't the word for it, _rivals _is a better one. They competed in everything. Who was strongest, who was smartest, who had the most charm, yadda, yadda, yadda.... They were much like the teenage version of Goku and Vegeta. But they liked each others company a bit more than their fathers did. Their relationship might have even been better if it wasn't for the constant interference of Videl. She would (and probably always) have that grudge against Usagi. She did anything and everything in her power to keep those two apart. But alas, all of her efforts would be in vain, for with families like theirs, keeping those two apart would be an impossibility. Such would prove like a night in late October....

"I hope you guys don't mind babysitting too much while we go out on the town," Bulma said to the unfortunate souls who had to babysit Trunks, Goten, and Marron: Usagi, Hotaru, Gohan, (and of course) Diana.

"Nooooo, we don't mind being taken hostage by two demi-Saiyans and a half-cyborg," Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Well, even if that's sarcasm, thank you anyways. The number of the resteraunt we'll be staying at is on the fridge in case they decide to blow something up. Toodles!" Bulma said, dragging Vegeta out the door.

"Soooo, what do you kids want to do?" asked Gohan.

A twisted smile grew on Trunks' face, and within two seconds, all three kids were gone.

"We're playing hide and go seek, you know what to do," Marron's voice rang somewhere through out the house.

"How many rooms are in this house anyways?" Gohan asked Usagi.

"....about seventy-six......"

"We're screwed."

Diana stood up on a table. "Okay, okay, everything will be fine. We just need to divide and conquer. We all split up and search a floor. Whoever finds them first yells "Vegeta's hair looks like a pinecone." That can be our signal."

"Fine, fine, whatever. Diana, you and me will search floors three and four. Gohan and Odango can stay down here," said Hotaru. The gray cat and she walked up the stairs in search of the chibis.

"You know," Usa said strolling over to Gohan, "I could so find those stupid brats before you could."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah really."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"How much you got?" she said, getting in his face.

"Alright, if I win, I get your share of the babysitting money..."

"And if I win, you tell your little girlfriend to stay the Hell out of my face for a week, kapiche?"

Gohan groaned. "It's not my faut, she's just a little possessive, that's all."

"Oh? And I suppose she was just "a little possessive" when she put twenty kick me signs on me within the course of a month?"

"Usa...."

"Or when she poured the contents of an Elmer's Glue bottle in my hair."

"Alright...."

"Or that time she "accidentaly" ripped the air out of my car..."

"OKAY!!! I GET IT!!!! I'LL TELL HER TO LEAVE YOU ALONE!!!!" 

They shock hands, sealing the deal, and headed off in different directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Trunks, do you think they know where we are yet?" asked Goten.

"Nope, but everybody keep your kis low so that they don't sense us."

"Goten, where are we?" Marron asked.

"I think we're in a closet..."

"Okay everybody, the living room is right outside this door. When I day go, we move out. 1...2...3...GO!"

The three kids peek outside and see that no one's there.

"Good, we can stay here a while until they come back," said Trunks.

They all plopped down on a big leather couch with blank faces.

"Sooooooo, what do you want to do?" asked Trunks.

" I dunno, what do you wanna do?" said Goten.

"Hey....don't start that with me...besides, I asked first!"

"Well I asked second!"

"You tryin' to start a fight?"

"Maybe!!"

"T.V.!" Marron shouted, holding up the remote control. Trunks and Goten shrug as if to say "Hell, why not?" and settle down on either side of Marron who flips on the telly.

"Ewww...not the news....all they talk about is Oframa Sim Baden," Goten groaned.

"It's Osama Bin Laden you dumbass, change the channel," Trunks sighed.

Marron nods her head and clicks the remote again.

"....Lifetime....television for women...."

"CHANGE!!"

"....I'm gonna catch you, you screwy wabbit...."

"CHANGE!!"

"....Last time...on Dragonball Z..."

"Eh...change...."

"....Do you need breast enlargements?....."

"ACK! CHANGE!!!"

".....Today on Oprah......"

"HECK NO!!! CHANGE!!!"

"....Lala...Tinklywinkly...Po...Teletubbies!...."

"NOOOO!!!! SWEAT MOTHER OF KAMI CHANGE!!!!"

"....Come on down to South Park and come meet some friends of mine...."

"My mom says this show is eeeevillll and so we have to change," Goten spoke meekly.

"Damnit Goten! This show is cool! Fuck your mom!" Trunks shouted.

"..........please?....I don't want her to kill me tonight......"

"Hmph! Fine......change it Marron...."

"Okay!" chirps Marron and pushes the button.

".....I wuv you....you wuv me......we're as happy as we-"

"AHHHHH!!!! MY EYES!!!! NOT THE BARNEY!!!!! GIVE ME THAT MARRON!!!"

Trunks grabbed the remote from Marron and pushed the red button about 50 times. Suddenly, the wide screen short circuts and explodes, leaving the three kids with eyes as wide as saucers.

".......Crap.....there goes my allowance......"

"Oh no! They probably heard that! Hurry! Lets go up to Hotaru's room and hide!" Goten yelled.

They all scurried as quick as they could up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

To Hotaru and Diana......

Because of the one short circut downstairs, the entire house has gone black. The two girls are at the top of the staircase.

"Oh my gosh! What happened Hotaru?" asked Diana, feeling around in the dark.

"What do you think happened? The lights went out!"

"Do you think we should go find Small Lady and Gohan?"

"Do you think we'd be able to SEE Odango and Gohan?"

"Good point. Lets go this way," Diana said, pointing her paw down the left corridor.

Hotaru cocked an eyebrow." Why? They're probably down this way," she said, pointing to the right.

"I could have sworn I heard them go down this way, c'mon."

"No, I will not "c'mon", I want to go this way, and this is where we're going!"

"See? You're always telling people what to do! You're not my boss!"

"I'm a year older than you!"

"Nuh-uh, in cat years I'm a hundred and twelve!"

"Bitch!"

"I may be a female cat, but that doesn't mean I'm a female dog, so technicly, you're incorrect...."

The two girls continued their little arguement, not noticing the three children behind them, creeping into Hotaru's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh man, there went the lights, could this stupid night get any worse?" said Gohan. 

Unfortunately, he ran straight into a closet door, causing a bowling ball on the top shelf to fall, breaking down the door, and causing Gohan to fall down the basement steps behind him.

"I had to ask, thanks a lot Dende!"

He could hear a small giggle that seemed to come from the heavens.

"Hey, just because you're the guardian of Earth doesn't mean you can laugh at me!"

The giggle exploded into full blown laughter.

"Don't make me come up there you Namek greenbean, I am not having a good day, I'll shove a Kamehameha up your ass...."

The laughter abruptly stopped.

"That's better! Now, where am I??"

He used his hands to grope his surroundings. He conked his head on a 4x4 , rendering him unconcious for a couple of seconds. He didn't know it, but he accidentaly walked into a bathroom.

"Why is everything so wet?" He triped over a stool and landed in a bathtub.

"Ummm....ow? What the Hell? Is that you Goten?" he said, feeling a loufa sponge . 

"Yep! This feels like your hair alright! This ought to teach you to run off again!"

He began to attack the loufa sponge mercilessly until he realized that he was, well.....attacking a loufa sponge.....

"Well now I feel stupid. I just mistook my bath toy for my brother....damn...."

He stood up and almost slipped on the shower curtains. He felt around the bath room until he found something of particular interest.

"What's this hole?"

He stuck his head inside "the hole", you could say he wasn't pleased.

"Damn you Dende....I think my head's inside a toilet bowl......" (A/N: tee, hee, hee.....)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chasing Chibis around in the dark...not my idea of a Saturday night....." said Usagi, who happened to be in the kitchen.

"I swear, I'm going to win this bet. I'm so gonna whip Gohan's butt.....which isn't a bad idea in itself....."she said, daydreaming to herself. But in the midst of her hentai thoughts, her forehead smacked the corner of the refrigerator.

"The cow jumped over the moon?" she muttered before completely passing out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Meanwhile.......

"Gosh, Hotaru's room is huge!" said Goten looking around.

"Look, there's some flashlights on the table," Marron said.

Goten held one up under his chin. "I see dead peoples....."

"Hey, lets look throgh her stuff," said Trunks, pulling open one of her drawers.

"Why?" 

"Just in case I want to blackmail her some time."

"Oh, Okay.....but I don't see why you'd want to blacken her mail....."

".....Stupid...." Trunks shook his head. "Now, lets see, what have we got here..."

He through aside some shirts and pants and pulled aside some.... uhh.....well, you'll see...

"What are these?" asked Goten.

"I dunno," said Marron.

Trunks started to unwrap one. "I know what these are! Inside these packages are these funny-shaped-balloons. I saw them in my mom and dad's room before."

"You're right, these are shaped funny," said Goten.

"I saw these in my dad's room too, only his were smaller," said Marron blowing into one.

Trunks read the package. "What's a Trojan Man?"

"A man that's from Troy I guess," sighed Goten.

"Hmph."

While the boys were debating about the word Trojan, Marron continued blowing into the condom.

Goten noticed her."You know Marron, you should really stop blowing into that thing before it-"

(pop!)

"Maybe we should just put these away..." said Marron, scooting them under the bed.

"'Kay, lets see what else we got here..."said Trunks scrambling around in the drawer. (A/N: Now this part is kinda nas-tay...)

"What's this?" asked Trunks, pulling out a-a.....(???)

"Push the button Trunks," said Goten. Trunks did so, but soon regretted it. He threw it down on the floor.

"Oh my God! It's vibrating!"

"Ewww....it's in the shape of a..."

"We know Goten...."

"But it looks like a--" 

"We know what it looks like Goten!"

"Seriously, it looks like--"

"ALRIGHT!! IT LOOKS LIKE A DICK!! WE KNOW!!!"

".......Actually, I was going to say it looked like a pickle....."

"That's just wrong! Put it away!" yelled Marron.

"Gladly," muttered Trunks setting it aside.

"I'm kinda afraid of what you'll pull out next," said Goten, edging towards Marron.

"Oh, stop being such a baby Goten, lets see, what's this?" His face flushed the same color of his sister's hair.

"Tee,hee,hee, Trunks is holding Hotaru's undies," giggled Marron.

Trunks looked at the tag stapled on the side. It read "edible. " He smirked and looked at Goten.

"Hey Goten, I dare you to eat some of this."

"No! That's even grosser than the pickle-thingy." 

"Nuh-uh, it's edible, that means your suppose to eat it."

"Really? What does it taste like?"

"How should I know? A bag of Doritos for all I care!"

"Doritos? OKAY!!!" said Goten, grabbing the panties out of his hand and gobbling them up.

"Uhhh, so how do they taste?" asked Marron.

"Like cotton candy!!"

"Really? Maybe I should try some..." Trunks said, nibbling on another pair.

Marron watched the two hungry half-Saiyans all of the underwear in less than a minute. They looked like they stil nwanted more....

"Guys, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Marron, what kind of underwear are you wearing?" asked Trunks.

Marron's eyes widened . "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!AAAAHHHHH!!!!" and she ran screaming out of Hotaru's room.

"Get her!" and both boys ran after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Back to the fire fly and cat-thing........

"I say we go this way!"

"No! We go this way!"

"NO! This way--"

Suddenly the three children came bursting from Hotaru's room.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" screamed Marron.

"PANTIES!!!!!" yelled Trunks and Goten like a tribe of Indians.

All three of them ran down the stairs.

"THE HELL?!?!?!" Hotaru and Diana said in unison with faces like this:@_@

"Oh yeah , the signal! VEGETA'S HAIR LOOKS LIKE A PINE CONE!!!!" yelled Diana, running down the stairs after them.

"Wait for me!" said Hotaru following them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

To the Riceboy......( A/N: 'ya know, Gohan.)

"Vegeta's hair looks like a pine cone? Oh, the signal, I almost forgot," Gohan said, getting his head out of the toilet bowl.

"Now, lets see, where is she yelling from?"

All of a sudden, the lights flickered back on.

"Oh good, now I can see! I think she was yelling from the kitchen..."

Where, if you can remember, Usagi is still sprawled on the kitchen floor, out cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You kids get back here! You're in big trouble!" yelled Hotaru, still chasing the kids. The boys were still screaming about panties, and Marron was still screaming her little heart out. Somehow, they all managed to carry the great race into the kitchen, where the boys stopped chasing Marron, and set their sights on Trunks' unconcious sister.

"Panties!"

Before Hotaru and Diana could get to them, Trunks and Goten had yanked off Usagi's jeans, only to find that they were normal, cotton, bunny-printed panties. It was right abot then when Gohan marched up from the bathroom, soaking wet. To see his little brother and his friend crouched over his rival-who was only in her underwear-was certainly a displeasind sight. But the thing that really caught his concern was that she was unconcious, and for some unknown reason , not breathing.

"What happened?!? Why isn't she moving?!?"

"Well, we were trying to eat her underwear, so we don't really know..."Goten said.

"...........I'm not even going to ask........."

"It's a long story....."

"Well, she isn't breathing, and it would take us to long to get her to a hospital, so someone's got to perform C.P.R. on her."

The room was silent.

Gohan sighed. "Fine, I'll do it, move out of the way."

The group cleared a circle for him, and he kneeled over her. He tryed to keep his mind on something else besides Usagi, due to the fact that she was only in her underwear, and it was making him very, very, very,(A/N: Very X infinity) horny.

__

You have a girlfriend, you have a girlfriend, you have a girlfriend......

He closed his eyes and quickly pressed his lips to hers, breathing air into her lungs. He counted to four, and pressed down on the center of her chest. He pressed his lips to her again, only this time her eyes began to flutter open.

_I hope this isn't cheating on Videl..._

Speakin' of the devil(A/N: When you rearrange the letters in Videl, you get the word Devil, get it? Never mind....-_-;;) guess who opened the back door.

"I was driving by your house, when I saw the lights flickering on and off, and I decided to come in and see if everything's alright, because I heard Gohan was babysitting tonight and....." her voice trailed off as she caught a glimpse of her steady boyfriend ina liplock with one of her most hated enemies, who also happened to be half-naked.

Usagi, who was now awake, broke the kiss, and looked up at Videl, who looked like she was on the verge of murder. She looked back at Gohan, who was blushing so badly, he could have been sold off as a tomato.

"Gohan, as much as I like this position we're in, we are so very screwed....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...............


	6. Usagi: The New Queen Bee...er....Rabbit....

#

:::Vegeta walks out with his usual pissed off attitude:::

Vegeta: We all know that damn onna doesn't own either one of the shows, so what's the point of this?

F.F: Fine, fine, whatever, you can leave now. CLOSE CURTAIN!!

:::curtain closes:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was in the wintry month of December, months after the C.P.R. incident. With much begging and pleading on Gohan's part, Videl had taken him back. But afterwards, she had become much colder towards Usa. In fact, she had pretty much forbidden him ever to see that "slutty rabbit whore" again. But, as I have said before, with families like theirs, that was pretty much an impossibility.

Bulma Briefs had just gotten off the phone with some friends of hers that lived in the mountains far East. She had a huge smile on her face. She turned around to face her family, who were eating the leftovers of some nasty Micky-D's.

"Guess what everybody? My friends in the Swiss Alps are renting us two cabins in a ski resort for the entire Christmas weekend! By the way, I called the Sons, and they said they would love to come with us!"

Vegeta nearly choked on his Big Mac. " Woman! Have you just completely lost your mind?! What the Hell is wrong with you?! Not only do you expect me to spend some Earth Holiday singing about bells that jingle, baking some damn cookies, and fa-la-la-la-la-ing like I'm on some high, But with Kakorot ?!? Alone in the mountains where no one can hear you scream?!? I'd rather make love to your mother, and trust me, that's a scary thought!!!"

Bulma merely smiled and smirked, the same smirk she picked up from her husband.

"If you don't go, I'll cut off your nookie supply."

Vegeta looked like he'd been shot. "You wouldn't dare..."

"Try me, Mandingo."

For about five minutes they had a staring contest until eventually, Bulma won.

"Fine, damn you.....alright, I'll go, but only if you double my supply once we get there," growled Vegeta.

"Deal! I'm gonna go pack my things, we leave in a week!" said Bulma, running up the stairs.

"Better be some damn good nookie..."Vegeta grumbled, heading out to the gravity room.

Usagi, Hotaru, Trunks, and Diana all were left at the table with blank faces.

".......Well that was interesting......" Hotaru said, breaking the silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at Orange Star would be one to remember, even for years to come. It was the last day of school before Winter break. The voice of Videl Satan could be heard throughout the entire building.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!?!? I ABSOLUTELY FORBID IT!!!!!!"

"Sweetie, it's only going to be a week. Do you really not trust me this much? " said Goan, once again getting pummled by his girlfriend.

"YES!! You're going to a romantic cabi in the mountains with the bunny-whore-from-Hell, and you expect me to trust you?!?"

"I was kinda hoping you would....." 

"WELL TOO BAD!!!! Why don't you come spend the Christmas season with me and my father?" 

"How about no....."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!?!"

"Well frankly dear, I would rather spend the entire Christmas with all four teletubbies than with your father, and secondly, this will be the first Christmas Dad will be home in seven years."

"That's just an excuse!!!(sniff) You're having an AFFAIR aren't you?!?!"

"NO!!! What's WRONG with you woman?!?!"

"You think I'm fat don't you!!!!!"

"(sigh) I give up....."

Videl looks like she's about to explode when guess-who(Usagi) comes over to "aid" the situation.

"Hey everybody, what's up?"

"Oh! as if you didn't know!" huffed Videl.

"Huh?"

"Usa, now's not the time..."whispered Gohan.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING TO THE RABBIT-SLUT!!!!" yelled Videl.

".....Yes ma'me....."

"Gohan! Don't let her talk to you like that!" shouted back Usagi.

"Who said that you could talk to him, bitch?"

"Excuse me?"

"What? Was my mouth not working?"

"Power-hungry hussy!"

"Skank!"

"Ass-licking control freak!"

"Anorexic bi-yatch"

"Heffer!"

"WHORE!"

"S-L-U-T!!!"

"COCK-SUCKING CUNT!!!"

"PIMPLE POPPING PUSSY!!!"

Gohan watched them trade insults like you would a tennis match. It was entertaining, but it had to stop.

"Um......girls....."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!"  
_This isn't getting us anywhere....I need to unload the mother of all snaps..._

This would be Videl's biggest mistake.

"Hey Usagi, I heard Bulma Briefs isn't your real mother."

Usagi grew pale. "Where did you hear that?"

"Gohan."

Usagi gave him the death glare.

__

How could you?

"Yep," Videl continued. "I heard her husband knocked up some poor little bitch, and she didn't even know who the baby's father was till this Summer."

By now, a small group of kids had gathered around the two of them to listen to the fight.

"Your mother had better learn to keep her legs shut, or she'll end up being an even bigger whore than you."

A chorus of "oohs" went through the crowd.

__

That ought to teach her whose Queen Bee around here. Videl snickered to herself. She smirked as she saw the hurt look on Usagi's face.

Usagi clenched her fists and her hair streaked blond. Her eyes grew aqua and her rage flourished.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU FUCKING WANKER!!!"

Gohan had to hold her arms back so Usagi wouldn't pounce on her.

"You better let me go Gohan or I'll kill you too!"

"Calm Down!!"

"Yeah, I'll calm down, right after I rip her head off!!"

All of a sudden the intercom buzzed. "Miss Satan, Miss Satan, please report to the auditorium, thank you."

Because it was the day before break, several people had been chosen to perform many Christmas-related songs or activities in front of the school for the Christmas program. Videl was to sing Have your self a merry little Christmas."

Videl looked at her watch. "Oh my look at the time, surely we can chat some other time Usa. Bye." A small group of her fans followed her out the door. Gohan finally let go of Usa's arms. She faded out of Super-Saiyan.

"I'm so sorry Usa, I didn't think she'd say anything about your mother."

"I hope you don't mind if you find your girlfriend dead on your doorstep..."

Hotaru ran up to Usagi. "I'm sorry I'm late, Ijust heard about the fight." Hotaru was late due to the fact that she had discovered much of her underwear was missing...

Usagi's face was blank for a couple of minutes until a twisted smile grew in place.

"Odango, what are you thinking about?" asked Hotaru.

"Revenge....I'm going to steal her show....and you're going to help me....."

"Oh Lord..." sighed Hotaru. Usagi pulled her by the arm to the auditorium.

"Hold on, I'm coming with you, just in case you decide to go Vegeta on me and start blowing up things..." Gohan yelled, running after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lights grew dim over the stage, and the audience grew quiet. Videl took in a deep breath and positioned herself at the microphone.

__

Here I go...

She opened her mouth to sing, but a different voice came out, and it sure as Hell wasn't singing "Have your self a merry little Christmas."

"What's going on?" asked Gohan, who was on the front row. He looked to the right of the stage and saw Usagi, who gave a wink to him.

"I think we should let someone sing who hasn't been beaten with an ugly stick," said Usagi in the accent of Austin Powers.

Most of the audience laughed.

"....And by that, I mean me! See 'ya Videl, you've been canceled!" she said, ki-blasting her to the other side of the stage.

"What did I say about blowing up things..." Gohan sighed.

"Hit it Hotaru!" she yelled. Hotaru began punching lights on a switchboard. A huge disco ball came down, and music started playing. The audience "oohed" and "ahhed" and cheered. Usagi began to sing.

" I don't want for Christmas, there's only one thing that I need..."

Videl picked herself off the floor backstage and attempted to charge at Usagi, but Hotaru stopped her by hitting her with one of Chichi's frying pans that seem to come from nowhere.

"....I don't care about the presents underneath my Christmas tree....."

Videl tried to punch Hotaru, but the almighty Sailor Saturn smacked her upside the head with her Silence Glaive.

"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know..."

Videl almost roundhouse'd her , but Hotaru dodged, and Videl ran smack into a wall.

"...Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you...." Usagi looked straight at Gohan when she sang, making him flush all over.

"...Idon't want a lot for Christmas, there's only one thing that I need. I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking, over above the fireplace. Santa Clause can't make me happy, leavin' toys on Christmas day..."

The audience began to clap in rhythm to the song, Gohan in particular...(A/N:^_^)

"...I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you.."

Backstage, Videl had somehow gotten past Hotaru and was trying to climb up the rafters. Hotaru wasn't far behind....

"...I don't ask for much this Christmas, I don't even wish for snow. I just want to see my baby underneath the mistletoe..."

Thankfully, Veggie-head had taught Hotaru some basic attacks because now, Videl's and Hotaru's little spat had turned into a full blown cat-fight behind the curtains of the rafters. Hotaru had nearly fallen a couple of times, but the show still went on.

"...I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick. Iwon't even stay up late to hear those magic reindeer click. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you..."

Usagi walked over to Gohan and started dancing with him *very* suggestively. Once again, he flushed all over. Above them, Videl was steaming.

"...All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere, and the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing , I hear sleigh bells ringing, Sant a won't you please come and bring my baby to me-e-e-e..."

Above on the rafter, several pigeons had crowded around Videl and one of them had an "accident." (Poor) Videl hadn't seen the nastiness and accidentally slipped.....Uh-oh....

"...I don't ask a lot this Christmas, this is all I'm asking for. I just wany to see my baby, standing right outside my door. I just want you for my own, more than you would ever know, make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is-"

Videl was about to fall right on Usagi, but Usa scooted out of the way, and she fell straight through the floor. And thenUsagi hit the almighty, unreachable high-C note, and everyone stood sill. For three minutes, there was absolute silence, the thunderous applause errupted from the building, in complete awe of the rabbit's voice. Videl crawled out of the large hole she made in the stage.

"ALRIGHT!! I'VE HAD IT!!! GOHAN, IF YOU'RE GOING TO STAY FRIENDS WITH THIS STUPID BITCH THEN WE'RE THROUGH!!! I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!!!!!"

Videl stormed out the exit. You could hear a sloshing sound from the pigeon poop that was still on her shoe.

"Thanks a lot Usa," Gohan grumbled.

Usagi walked off of the stage. "Oh, come on, you guys were a doomed relationship anyways."

He glared at her.

"Fine, I'll take you to this stupid little diner I know, you can pick up another loser girlfriend there."

Gohan sighed and let Usagi push him out the back door, and as soon as Hotaru got down from the rafters, she followed.

It was quite clear who was the new Queen bee of Orange Star High.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late at night at the Briefs household, and everyone was saying their goodnights. Usagi was brushing her teeth when she casually looked up in the mirror....and saw HIM. All the color drained from her face.

"I heard you showed up that little bitch from your school today," spoke the reflection of Mamoru.

"Should I be impressed? Don't make me laugh!!!"

She staggered back a little. She wasn't too sure of what to do. It wasn't like she could scream "Help me! The mirror's taunting me!" Her family would think she was nuttier than they already thought.

"Get this straight you little slut! You'll never be anything! It doesn't matter how many people think you're a saint! You'll never be worth anything because you're an it! An it! It! It! It! It! It! It!It!It!It!It!It!It!It!!!!!!!!

"FUCK YOU!!" Usagi screamed, slamming her fist into the mirror, smashing it to hundreds of pieces.

She pulled back her hand to she it bloodied and impaled with many glass shards, hurt like Hell. Bulma ran into the bathroom in her bathrobe, and her hair in curlers.

"I heard this loud crash, what happened?!?! Kami, your hand..." she said, wrapping Usa's hand in a rag.

"I-I just tripped, that's all."

"You poor thing! Lets go get you fixed up," said Bulma, leading her down the hallway.

Usagi winced in pain at her hand.

__

Am I going insane? This stupid bastard's playing mind games with me....I don't want to go back....not to him....I know you're watching me Endymion....waiting to strike....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued.........

__


	7. Rush Hour2 and some stuff that doesn't m...

#

:::Artemis trips over the microphone cord, then tries to walk gracefully the rest of the way:::

Artemis: Eh...heh, heh, after that little fall there, I sort of lost my short term memory, so hopefully, you guys know what I was suppose to talk about...eh....should I go?

F.F: Yeah...(-_-;;)....I guess so...*grumbles* where do I find these people.....

:::Curtain Closes:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally the day of departure. To make traveling easier, all of them had gathered at Capsule Corps to use one of Bulma's huge jet-planes that they could all fit in. Though they weren't coming with them, Krillen's familly came to see them off.

"Gee guys, sorry we can't come, but we're going to see my brother this year," said Krillen, handing Goku a mountain load of presents.

Eighteen sighed. " We'd go see my brother, but he's in Hell and all..."

Marron's eyes were welled with tears. "I wanna go..."

"I'm sorry kiddo, but you can't have everything you want,"Krillen patted her on the back.

Marron's bottom lip began to tremble. " WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! I *sniff* wanted to go *sniff* with Auntie Hotaru *sniff* so I could *sniff* play with her *long pause* FUNNY-SHAPED-BALLOONS!!!!!!"

"Funny-shaped-balloons?"

Hotaru clamped a hand over Marron's mouth. "Don't ask."

"Hmmm.....Oooookaaaayyy......"

"Oh just let her go if it'll make her happy. How much fun can she have with your brother--the monk," Eighteen rolled her eyes.

Krillen groaned. "Eighteen...."

She gave him the death glare. "Short man...." 

Krillen finally gave in (so he wouldn't get killed by his wife) and let Marron go, with Bulma's permission of course.

"Good Grief Chichi, how many bags did you pack?" asked Goku, who was holding so many luggage carriers, it would have sunk the Titanic.

"Only forty-three....I want to be prepared! What would you do if the cabin was filthy, and you forgot to bring a can of Lysol? What would you do then?" Chichi scolded.

"Live in an unsanitary cabin I guess!"

Chichi sweatdropped and lead her misguided husband on the plane.

Vegeta was sitting in the cockpit looking at all of the buttons.

"Woman! How do you drive one of these?!"

Bulma marched in. "I'm flying this plane! Get out of here Vegeta! You'd kill us all if you flew this thing!"

"I could do that without this oversized bird!"

"Vegeta, go be usefull and attempt to socialize with some people."

"Damn woman thinks she's so smart just because she knows how to drive a bird," he grumbled to himself.

"Planetrip! planetrip! planetrip! planetrip!planetrip! planetrip! planetrip! planetrip! planetrip! planetrip! planetrip! planetrip!" said a very hyper active Goten.

"......You're not going to say that the whole way are you?" Trunks cocked an eyebrow.

"Planetrip?"

"Oh Kami...."

"Planetrip!(^_^)"

Gohan glanced at Usagi, who was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Uhhh, Diana? Should I wake her up? She's starting to drool and or snore..."

"Oh, let her sleep. She spent all of last night trying to explane Chrismas to Vegeta...he still doesn't understand eggnog...."

"Ohh...."

Soon the plane took off and they were in the air. 

"How about we sing a song to pass the time!"said Goku.

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves....." started Goten.

Marron and Goku joined in. "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes..." 

Trunks started banging his head against the wall, anything was better than the sound of their voices.

Vegeta was getting irritated beyond end, and we all know irritating Veggie-head is never a good idea.

"Kakorot....."

"Are you making a song request Vegeta?"

Vegeta picked up Goten by the scruff of the neck. "If you don't shut that hole in your face there will only be one Kako-spawn! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Ahh, how about we sing something else ? Just sit right back and you'll hear a tale, a tale of a faithful trip! That started on this island port aboard this tiny ship! The mate was a mighty sailor man, The skipper brave and sure!....

Vegeta started building ki for a final flash attack.

"Shut up Dad! He means business!" Goten shouted!

Goku pouted. "Both of you are party poopers."

Bulma could hear them arguing from the cockpit.

"Uh-oh, I better think of some king of distraction before those two blow up the plane! I know! An inflight movie!"

She pressed a button and her voice was heard on the intercom.

"Okay people, for your enjoyment, we will be viewing a movie. Your choices are: The Brave Little Toaster..."

Everyone says no except for Marron.

"...Clueless...."

"Hell No!!" says pretty much everyone.

"....or Rush Hour 2....."

"Eh...."

"Well, since "eh" was the best answer I got, your watching Rush Hour2."

A huge screen pops out and begins to play.

"What the Hell is a movie?" Vegeta asked.

"Sit. Watch the screen," said Usagi(who was now awake) in a monotone voice.

"But why? That's so boring!"

"JUST DO IT!!!"

"Fine!"

The scene starts out in Lee's car. Carter is flirting with a couple of girls in the car next to them. He says the wrong thing, and they drive off.

Lee ...(singing) Wish they could all be California girls...

Carter:(throws away C.D. ) I warned you about playing that shit while I'm in the car.

"Oohh! He said a bad word!" both Marron and Goten said at the same time.

The rest of the room turns to them. "SHUT UP!!!"

Lee: That was my C.D.! Don't youever touch a Chinese man's C.D.!

Carter: Did you see the way those girls drove off? I did you a favor!

Lee: Those girls drove off because of you!

Carter: All I did was invite them for a drink.

Lee: You invited them to get naked and sacrifice a small goat.

Carter: I said that?

"These movies are very entertaining! Can you find these _movies_ anywhere else?" asked Veggie-head.

"Shut up Dad... you're embarrassing me..."Usa groaned.

Lee: You owe me a copy of Beach Boys Greatest Hits Volume II

Carter: Don't give me any attitude Lee, we've been here for four days and we haven't done shit. We haven't been to a club, haven't talked to a girl. I'm on vacation and I want some mu-shu!

Lee: Mu-shu? you're hungry?"

"I know I am!" said Goku, patting his belly.

"Goku, nobody was talking to you!" shouted Chichi.

"Oh....well I'm hungry anyways!"

Carter: Not mu-shu. _Mu-shu!_ I want some women. Now stop playing dumb and show me the shu! 

"A-men to that!" yelled Trunks.

(The superintendent calls Lee's cell phone)

Superintendent: Lee, there's been a bombing at the American Embassy. Two translators were killed.

Lee: Any leads?

S.I: We think it's Ricky Tan. If you don't take the case, I'll understand.

Lee: It's my responsibility.

(hangs up)

Carter: What was that? Did you just pick up another case? Did you pick up another damn case on my vacation?"

Lee: Of course not. My superintendent just invited us to a club tonight, big party.

Carter: Don't be messin' with me Lee. I will kick your ass! I will kick it so hard that you end back up in the Ming Dynasty!

Chichi looks at the box the movie came in.

"Pg-13! Kids! You shouldn't be watching this! Get out of this room!"

"What do you want us to do? Jump off the plane?!" Trunks yelled.

"YOU CAN FLY CAN'T YOU??!!"

Goten groaned. "Mom....."

Lee: Would I lie to you?

(scene cuts to night club)

Lee: I'll meet you in the bar in ten minutes. They don't like tourists here so try to blend in.

Carter: Blend in? I'm two feet taller than anyone else here! Where are you going?

Lee: Bathroom.

(Carter watches an old man attempt to sing)

Carter: That is the worst singing I've ever heard! That sounds like something you'd hear in prison after the lights go out.

(Carter goes up to the stage and starts singing "Don't stop 'till you get enough") 

All of a sudden, the screen flickers, then goes haywire, then goes completely black. Vegeta was upset to say the least. In anger, he threw a large ki blast at the screen, blowing it to pieces.

"DAMNIT!! It was only fifteen minutes into the film! How am I suppose to know what happens to Lee and Carter if the screen goes black!! HOW!!! I ask you HOW!!!"

Bulma steps from the cockpit.

"Hey, I heard a crash, what happens? Lemme guess, Vegeta blew up something right?"

Everyone stared at her like she had just become a crossdresser.

"Bulma, honey, if you're out here, then who's in the cockpit?" asked Chichi shakily.

"......................."

"Bulma?"

"....................We're going to die....................oops....................."

The next five minutes were indescribable mayhem. Yes, eventually the plane crashed, but because it landed in a nice and soft marshmellow factory, there were no causalities. Vegeta was unconscious, but everyone was pretty happy he wouldn't be screaming his head off about how his woman couldn't drive a bird.

"If I ask my parents to go vacationing with you guys again, somebody slap me," said Marron, whose hair was charred black.

"Mom, I think you should sleep with one eye open tonight," said Trunks. Behind him, everyone was either building ki blasts, or holding a lethal weapon of some kind.

"Now lets not get hasty, we don't want to do anything we'd regret later,"said a very, very, afraid Bulma.

"Stepmother, run, " said Usa.

Bulma was chased over the river and through the woods to Grandmother's house....I mean ski lodge. Somehow they managed to carry both Vegeta and the luggage, the luggage that was left anyways. By the time they reached the lodge, everybody was either too tired to chase Bulma, or had decided to forgive and forget.

"Do you promise when I turn my back to talk to the receptionist you won't try to kill me." asked Bulma.

The group sighed a yes.

"Alright." She turned to the front desk receptionist. "We reserved two 4-roomed cabins under the name Briefs"

The receptionist looked up from his glasses. "I'm sorry,but I think we've overbooked you. This is the busy season you know."

"Excuse me? You gave our cabin's away?"

"Yes ma'me, we're very sorry."

Bulma lost it. "You just gave our cabins away and all you can say is I'm sorry? My personal plane just crashed, my husband is unconscious, and I"ve just been chased here from a marshmallow factory by a large group of Saiyans and their relations! And now you tell me I don't even have a place to stay? I oght to have my husband kick your ass to Timbuktu when he wakes up!!!"

"Security...."

"Wait! Wait!" She didn't want to be hasseled by security on hr Christ mas vacation. She did that enough with Vegeta at home.

"Uh, do you have anything else we could possibly rent since our plane is....er....broken?

The man with the horn-rimmed glasses sneered. "We do still have one lonely cabin left..."

Bulma bit down on her bottem lip.

When Veggie-head wakes up he's going to be awful mad that he sharing a room with Goku ....oh well, he won't try to kill me on Christmas....will he?....

Bulma built up all of her courage and said yes. He gave her the key and pointed in the direction of the cabin was. She gritted her teeth and turned to her friends.

"Hey, guess what guys? We all get to be roomies!!"

Silence.

"Did 'ya hear me? Roomies!!"

"How did you screw up this time?!?!!??" yelled Hotaru.

Many others stated their accusations as well.

"Now, now, don't be so upset. We were overbooked that's all," said Bulma.

"OVERBOOKED??!! LEMME TALK TO THE MANAGER!!!!!" screamed Usagi, marching up to the front desk.

"HELLO? Anybody home?!?!"

The rude receptionist swiveled around. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"I WANT SOME SERVICE!!!! I heard you overbooked us, I'm not too happy about that!!"

"Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" 

"I'M GONNA SHOVE A SNOW SHOE UP YOUR--"

Gohan covered up her mouth.

"Forgive her, she didn't take her Midol this morning."

"Apparently..."

Miraculousl, they both calmed down Usagi and made their way up to the cabin without being called down for security(again.)

Unfortunately, Vegeta woke up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is Carter talking about mu-shu....." he grumbled.

Bulma smiled to herself. _Ohgood, he forgot I wrecked the plane...._

"You....uh....hit your head when you were sparring with Goku...."

"Ahh, well, I'm tired, where's my bedroom?"

"Um....about that....we're sharing this cabin with the Sons...."

"...................."

"Tee, hee, hee?"

As usual, Vegeta lost it, and Goku had to K.O. him to get him to shut up.

"How many times is he going to be unconscious today?" Gohan asked, dragging him over to the couch.

"Guys, I'm really sorry about this whole mess.." said Bulma.

"Yeah, yeah..."sighed the group.

"Well, I'm pretty bushed myself. What about sleeping arrangements?" yawned Goku.

"How about adults in one room, kids in the other?" Bulma suggested.

Chichi shook her head. "You see the problem in that don't you?" she said, pointing to Usagi and Gohan, who were currently seeing who was more ticklish.

"Oh Chichi, have a little faith, nothing's going to happen." (A/N: Suuuuuuurrrrreeeeee.......)

"Yeah, that's what you said when Vegeta moved in....and then someone happened to get pregnant......"

"You know that won't happen, Vegeta won't let anyone touch "His little girl."

"Alright, if you say so..."

They decided to use Bulma's suggestion and they moved into their respective rooms. In the children's room, there were two double beds and a roll away.

"Alright, who'll be sleeping with who?" Gohan asked.

Trunks and Hotaru looked at each other, then at Usagi and Gohan, and started cracking up.

Gohan smacked his forhead. "I'm dealing with sex-crazed loons...."

The sleeping arrangement(after a much heavy weighted discussion) was finally made out to be: 

Usagi& Goten

Trunks& Gohan

Hotaru&Marron

(Diana would sleep by the fire.)

"Oh great, I have to sleep with a bookworm, and Marron gets to sleep with a babe! Where's the justice in that?" yelled Trunks.

(Wu Fei: INJUSTICE!!! F.F: Aw, put a sock in it!!)

They played rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to sleep in the roll away. The poor half-Saiyan boys were the unfortunate ones.

"Sorry guys, but you lost fair and square," said Usa, getting into bed.

"Sorry-you-lost-fair-and-square-my ass!!! YOU CHEATED!!!!" Trunks pouted.

"How can you cheat in rock paper scissors?"

"I don't know, but you did!!!"

"Can it and turn out the lights!"

The lights were switched off, and Gohan and Trunks grumbled as they climbed into their roll away.

"Usa?" said Goten, peeking under the covers.

"What do you want Goten?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"................."

"Where?"

"Shut up and ask your mother."

"How can I shut up and ask my mother at the same time?"

"Don't try my patience Goten, or I'll make you bunk with my dad."

Goten ducked his head back under the covers. "I'll be good!"

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight Usagi," he said, snuggling up next to her.

And so the first day of Christmas-Hell began........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...................


	8. Voulez vous cocher avec moi ce soir?

#

:::Goten stumbles out onto the stage:::

Goten: Well, this girl named after a bird told me to do a misclaimer

F.F: (9_9;;;) That's disclaimer Goten....

Goten: Oh....anyhoo, she don't own either one of the shows....but everybody already knows that......

F.F: (-_-;;) That's besides the point, and...um .....oh screw it, never mind.....

:::Curtain Closes:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the gang decided to decorate their cabin, although Vegeta didn't know why it was necessary to "Deck the Halls".

"After this damn holiday you'll just take them down anyway, what's the point?"

"The point is to have the Christmas spirit, Veggie-head," said Bulma, who was hanging up a wreath.

"How the Hell am I supose to have this Christmas spirit crap when I don't even know what it is? And don't call me that!!!"

"Vegeta, if you're going to complain this whole time, then why don't you just look after the chibis or something?"

Vegeta strolled over to the couch to see Trunks, Goten, and Marron watching the Grinch.

"Why is a Namek on the television?" Vegeta asked, watching the movie with interest.

"Dad, just because the Grinch is green doesn't mean that he's a Namek. Are you a racist or something?" Trunks said.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Vegeta's a racist! What's happening to the world?!!" Marron shouted. 

"Oh I am not!" Vegeta retorted, and went back to the people who were decorating the tree.

"Hey Vegeta, do you want to help us?" asked Gohan, who was putting the star on the tree.

"No elder Kako-spawn, I would not. If you haven't noticed, you look pretty stupid putting these ridiculous ornaments on an oversized bush."

"Daddy, that's what you're suppose to do. It's a tradition," Usagi said.

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Come, I have much to explain," she said pulling him over to the sofa.

Even though Usa's explanation of Christmas was pretty thorough, Vegeta still had many questions about the holiday.

Such as:

Why were there only three Wisemen?

Why does Santa come from the chimney?

Why does Rudolph's nose only glow red?

Why is fruitcake as hard as a rock? And so on....

The father daughter pair had been so wrapped up in their conversation, they hadn't noticed that everyone had finished decorating without them.

"Wow, This place looks great you guys!" said Usa.

Vegeta got up and looked at the tree.

"Why you people get so hung up on a big Cha-chia pet, I'll never know..."

While Vegeta was examining the tree, the began to hoel with laughter.

"What are you idiots laughing at?"

Goku's eyes started to water. "Your hair....it's the tree!!"

"Kakorot...you've lost it..."

"Dad, your hair is the exact shape of the tree!!!!" Trunks shouted.

"What?!?"

Goten took some of the ornaments off the tree, and stuck them in Vegeta's hair.

"There, now it's perfect!"

"Stupid second brat of Kakorot!! Get these damn things out of my hair!!!"

The group laughed even louder. Vegeta's hair was completely split down the middle so that it almost made pigtails. Vegeta went off to the bathroom to fix his follicles, grumbling about how the second Kako-spawn should say his prayers.

"I'm getting pretty hungry after all of that work," said Diana.

"Goku nodded. "Me too."

"When aren't you?"

"........That isn't important. What is important is what we're going to eat. Any food we had burned up with the plane."

"I heard there's this little French restaurant not far from here, how about that?" asked Chichi.

"That sounds okay, as long as I don't have to eat any escargots." (A/N: Snails.....that's just wrong......)

Everyone agreed with one exception.....

"No, woman. I don't care how much you threaten me with nookie, I am NOT going to publicly humilliate myself by ging out with Kakorot!!!"

Bulma whispered in his ear. "What if I...psst...psst....[CENSORED] " 

Vegeta smirked. " You little minx....but only because it's this damned religious holiday...not because I'm getting soft..."

The Zen Warriors drove in one of Bulma's capsule cars that she had found in her pocket, although the space was very cramped. Eventually, they found the cafe Chichi was talking about called Menu du jour (Menu of the day). Vegeta made a bold impression when they first walked in.

"Servant girl! Yes you!! Find some suitable food for my companions and I!!"

"I prefer to be called "waitress", if you don't mind, and I will seat you in a couple of minutes," said the waitress, who looked pretty peeved at Vegeta.

"VEGETA!!!! Don't talk to people like that!!! You'll get us kicked out!!!" Bulma scolded.

They sat down in a booth, waiting for their waitress to come back. Everything started out okay, but we all know that if something can go wrong, it will. Trunks tapped Goten on the shoulder.

"I brought my ultimate prankster's kit 2002."

Goten smiled. "Okay, the first thing we do is....."

Gohan looked down at his fingers. It wasn't the fact that he was looking at someone else's fingers that was unusal, but the fact that someone else's were enlaced with his, someone whose nail polish matched their hair. He looked up at Usa, who gave him a small smile. He understood.

__

She likes me too.....

He returned the smile, and gripped her hand a little tighter. No one noticed the two of them except the two gossiping mothers.

"Now do you believe me that the kids shouldn't have a room to themselves?" Chichi asked.

"Well I think it's sweet!" Bulma defended.

"I just hope my son knows how to keep it zipped...."

"CHICHI!!!!!"

"Well it's BOUND to come up!!"

Because people were either too caught up in romance, or trying to learn how to pronounce different things on the menu, no one noticed Trunks and Goten sneak under the table with the Ultimate Prankster's kit 2002. The first thing the y set up was the tying-the-shoelaces-under-the-table trick. The second (while no one was looking) was dropping fake eyeballs in their family's waterglasses. The third was to switch the silverware with rubber and plastic ones. The fourth (and final) was to add Tabasco sauce to the other's coffee. Trunks and Goten put on their most angelic faces. Their waitress finally returned, and they were ready to order.

Everyone actually did a pretty good job of ordering what they wanted except for Goten, who almost ordered a table, and Marron, who almost ordered some salt. And then there was Goku.....

The waitress turned to him. "And what would you like sir?"

Poor Goku knew only one phrase in French, and because he couldn't understand anything else on the menu, he decided to put it to use.

"Voulez vous cocher avec moi, ce soir?"

The whole table, even Vegeta, gasped.

The waitress blushed. "Oh you naughty little boy! I'll see you after my shift's over!!" She walked back into the kitchen.

Chichi slapped him. "GOKU!!!"

"What? I thought I just ordered some chicken!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakorot you idiot, do you remember that "Lady Marmalade " song on the radio?"

"Well, yes....I .....oh.....OH!!....OH NO!!! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!!" I have to stop her before she gets the wrong idea!!" yelled Goku. Unfortunately, Goku's shoelaces were the ones that Trunks and Goten tied together, making him trip, and bring the whole table down with him. The eyeballs in the water glasses flew into an old lady's drink, causing her to scream. Then the rubber silverware flew into the air and bounced off the old lady's forehead, making her faint altogether. To top it off, the Tabasco-flavored coffee spilled everywhere, drenching everyone. The Z-gang looked up to see a *very* upset restaurant staff.

"Let me guess, you want us to leave...." said Bulma, giving a sour smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so hungry...." Goten whined.

They were all forced to go back to the ski lodge because they were kicked out of Menu du jour.

"Hey! Maybe Hotaru has some more underwear!" Trunks yelled as he ran into the bedroom, Goten following.

"No! Wait! I need all of those for this week! Diana! Help me get them out of my suitcase!" Hotaru followed them both.

"Kakorot!! I should send you to Hell and back for screwing me out of a meal!!!" yelled Vegeta.

"Listen Veggie-head, I'm really sorry-"

"Oh, and now you're calling me Veggie-head? You're really asking for it aren't you!!! C'mon smart-ass, LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!!!!" he yelled, throwing Goku out the door. Bulma and Chichi saw their husbands sparring, and rushed out to make sure they didn't blow up a ski-slope or something. Marron went into the bedroom to see if there were any more panties for her to nibble on, thus leaving Usagi and Gohan alone.....

Usagi was about to walk to the bathroom to wash some of the Tabasco-coffee out of her hair, but Gohan caught her arm.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Bathroom."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

He pulled her a little closer, forcing her to look into his eyes. He looked upwards, and she followed his gaze. Up above them, hanging on the door frame, was a small sprig of mistletoe that seemed to taunt it's victims below it.

Usa shook her head. "Oh no...."

Gohan snickered. "It's the rules."

Usagi looked to the left and right of him to make sure no one was watching them.

"Alright, but make it quick so my dad won't catch us."

All Usa expected was a tiny peck on the cheek, but that's not what she got. He tipped her head back and slowly brushed his lips with hers, and she just completely melted. Lips parted, tounges danced, and fireworks exploded. His hands moved down to her waist to pull her a little closer. From behind them, a grop of five struggled to keep from laughing.

"Pay up Hotaru, you know you lost the bet," Trunks said.

"I can't believe I said they'd never get together. Hey Trunks, since I'm out of money, can I give you an I.O.U?"

"No dice."

"...What if I gave you the rest of my edible underwear?"

"Deal," he grinned.

"Come on, lets go back to bed, I'm sure they'll be there in a minute," said Diana. They all headed back to the bedroom.

Gohan finally broke the kiss, giving her a smile.

A small blush crept across the bridge of her nose.

"I think I'm starting to like you Son Gohan, " she said, wrapping her arms around his neck as they settled in for a second round.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late into the night, long past midnight, and the only people up were two solitary figures standing in the corner of the children's room. Both stood in revealing outfits, as some would say, but they always referred to it as fuku. Long ago, they were known as protectors of the galaxy, but now was not so. It wasn't their fault, they had only become what they were today by protecting their queen. Just like the others, they had fallen under the control of the cruel King, as the bitter end of blackmail. If they didn't submit to him, he would threaten the lives of their queen or princess. One by one, they were swept to the darkness of the king, to become soulless drones. To each of them a collar was worn that monitored their thoughts and emotions....and controlled them. Only what he wanted, and team of elite soldiers. So now they had a new mission, to re capture the princess that had run from them, that had run from _him._

"I thought she liked the older one," spoke the raven-haired girl, pointing at the bed that Goten and Usagi shared.

"We don't have time to chit-chat Mars, lets just do what we came here to do and get it over with," said the petite blond, whose hair was pulled back with a red ribbon.

They moved over to the bed where they were prepared to kidnap Usagi, when Goten's eyes flashed open, giving them both murderous glares.   
"Touch her and I'll kill you," his normally cheerful voice going dead serious.

"Go back to sleep little boy, this isn't your concern," snapped Mars.

"I think it is." He sat upright, and a small spark of light was preparing itself on the tip of his finger.

"Venus snickered. "Oh, what's this? Does the widdle boy think he can fight?"

The small spark suddenly shot itself across the room grazing Venus' cheek, making a small cut. Blood dripped from the cut onto the white sheets of the bed.

"No, the widdle boy_ knows_ he can fight," said Goten with the infamous Son grin. 

"You little shit!! You hurt my face!!" Venus hissed.

Mars pulled her fellow warrior back, she was a little fearful of what else the boy could do.

"Come on Venus, we can come back some other time."

Venus glared at the boy. "Alright kid, you got lucky this time, but trust me, we'll be back. Until next time," she said, and they disappeared with the shadows.

Goten lied back down, very relieved. He didn't feel like fighting tonight, especially on an empty stomach. He looked over at Usagi and smiled.

"Even if you are Big Brother's girlfriend, I'll protect you like you were mine..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued..............


	9. Peppermint Schnapps and attempted kidnap...

:::Andrew da' Video game dude walks out onto the stage:::

Andrew: Is this the audition for the new Hamlet production?

F.F: O_O What?!?

Andrew: ......This isn't the Broadway stage is it?.....

F.F: Oh for pity's sake people!!! Can you NOT do a simple disclaimer or are you trying to make my life Hell??!! Damn it! I don't own either anime you happy???!!! :::storms off stage:::

Andrew: Geez, what was her problem?

:::Curtain closes:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was December 23rd, two days after Venus' and Mars' visit. Goten had decided not to tell Usagi about the incident, it would only be worry her, so he kept it to himself. Gohan and Usagi had become much closer though. Bulma and Chichi kept a an eye on them to make sure they didn't get "too" close.

Today was the one day on their vacation that they actually went skiing. The only people who were good at it were Goku, who was good at everything he did, and surprisingly Diana, who used four skies instead of two. Vegeta was determined to learn how to ski or die trying. As we all know, he has to be better than Goku at everything. Hotaru had given up a long time ago, so she and Diana (in her human form) went off to flirt with some ski instructors. Chichi was off talking to some other housewives about her prize-winning recipes. Gohan and Usagi were off in their own little make-out world by the front of the lodge. It just so happened that Bulma's rival company-Air Cars Asso.- was also taking their vacation at the same ski resort, and the C.E.O had a proposition for Bulma.

"Ah, Mrs. Briefs, how nice it is to see you again, you're looking lovelier than ever."

"Er...thank you Mr.Rigatony...um...likewise," she said, with the biggest fake grin on her face.

"Well, you know that gentleman's club that I own just South of town? It seems like one of my waitresses has come down with the flu, and I was wondering..."

"If I could fill in?" Bulma finished for him.

"Well, no...I was thinking more about that lovely step-daughter of yours! My she is a peach!" (A/N: My own words are starting to scare me...)

"Yeah...peachy..." Bulma muttered.

"Well, do you think she'd do it?"

"No, I don't think so, she's pretty young and...."

"Too bad, I was willing to give half my royalties if you did..."

"H....HALF?!?! Hold on! Let me go talk to her!"

With much begging and bribing from Bulma, she finally got a yes from Usa. It was set. At 7:00, she would go work for Mr. Rigatony's club, if only she knew what a true nightmare it would be...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I'm wearing this...what kind of club is this again?" asked Usagi. She was wearing the evrpopularPlay-boy bunny costume, as was required at the club. (A/N: BIG PUN HERE!!!)

"He just said it was a gentleman's club sweetie. All you have to do is wait on people ," said Bulma, who was hemming the back of the suit.

Gohan walked into the room, and abruptly stopped as soon as he caught sight of Usagi.

"Ho boy...."

"Well don't get used to this kind of wardrobe, buddy, this is a one-time thing," Usa spat back.

Bulma grinned a hentai smile. "I just think I'll leave you two alone..." and she closed the door.

Gohan started cracking up. "I still can't believe you're wearing that..."

She crossed her arms. "I thought you'd be the last one to complain!"

Gohan grinned. "Trunks told me where your tickle spots were last night...."

Usagi's eyes widened. "Oh.....no...."

And in two seconds he was on her(A/N: Not like that you perverted people !!!!!) and it turned into a wrestling match(A/N: Still not like that.....) until Hotaru creeked open the door.

"Come on Odango, you're late, you can have your "private time" with Gohan later."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later..." and then left.

Gohan sighed and looked out the window to see the chibi's having a snowball fight. Goten threw one at Trunks in the face, then Trunks did the same, and while they baoth weren't looking, Marron got them both in the back of the head. They watched Usagi get in an air car and fly away.

"Where is she going?" asked Goten.

Trunks answered. "To some club."

"I wonder what you do there..." thought Marron aloud.

Then Trunks got that unmistakable you-know-he's-going-to-do-something-bad look on his face.

"What do you say we find out? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Goten nodded, and they both started off in the direction of the club.

"Wait! What about me?" called Marron after them.

"It's not my fault you can't fly blondie!!" yelled Trunks.

"I can't just leave her there," sighed Goten. He went over and picked up Marron by the waist.

"Thank you Goten," she said, and the trio flew off towards the horizon. Gohan saw all of this.

"Oh no! They aren't allowed there !! I've gotta go stop them!!" He too flew off towards the sunset, with no idea of what would lie ahead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Pinky! We want another round of beers over here!!" yelled a tubby man named Jones.

Usagi gritted her teeth, she was getting pretty sick of this. For the past hour, she had repeatedly been called "Pinky", and was grabbed on the ass every time she walked by. She was so absorbed in in her own misfortunes, she didn't notice her brother and co. walk in

"Wow, this place is huge...." said Marron gazing at her surroundings. The place basically looked like a well-organized rave. Lights were flashing, _girls _were flashing, and you knew half of the people there would go home as drunk as a skunk. Goten's eyes fell on a bottle of peppermint schnapps. Although he didn't know what _schnapps_ were, he did know what peppermint was, and he soon had downed the whole bottle.

"Ahh, Goten....Maybe you shouldn't drink that...." Trunks' voice trailed off. Maybe it had something to do with Saiyan D.N.A, but instead of taking the usual slow process of becoming drunk when consuming huge amounts of liquor, it was instantaneous.

"Are YOU talking to ME??" Goten slurred.

"What?"

"You heard me little girl...."

"Goten, I'm your buddy Trunks, remember? Hello?"

"OH!! MY GOOD FRIEND THE BOXERS!!!!" 

"Goten, keep your voice down!"

"DID YOU JUST INSULT MEH MOMMA???!!!!"

"No! What's wrong with you...you... wh-WHERE"S MARRON??!!"

Indeed, Marron was missing, no one knew where she had gone....or who with.....

"Marron! MARRON!! Damnit Goten, help me find her!!"

"The hills are alive with the sound of muuuusiiiiccc...."

"Goten, this isn't time for showtunes! We have to find Marron!"

"Karen?"

"No, Marron."

"Sharen?"

"NO! STUPID!! MAR-RON!!!"

"Terran?"

"Oh kami....what did I do to deserve this......"

"Darren?"

"....sure, I've blown up a few things....people....."

"Or is it FARRON?"

"....but you're suppose to forgive and forget...right?"

"I LOVE BROCCOLI!!!"

"...That's nice. Lets go ask if anyone's seen Marron."

The first person they asked was from America as a tourist.

"Excuse me, my name is Trunks Briefs and we're looking for a little blond girl.... "

The Texan lady interrupted him. "Oh MY!! Aren't you PRECIOUS!!! Look at those CHEEKS!!!" She picked him up by the face.

"Ma'me, I know that I'm very cute and adorable, but if you don't let go of my face I'm going to have to kill you."

"AWW. Ain't that SWEET..."

Trunks flashed Super Saiyan, and the horrified lady instantly dropped him.

"Thank you."

Goten slung an arm around him. "HOW 'YA DOIN' BOXER BUDDY??!!"

"Goten what did I say about keeping your voice down?"

"Aww, I love you too...."

"Hmmm, I don't really remember saying that I love you, but whatever. Let's ask someone else."

The second person they asked was about as wasted as Goten.

"Okay, we're looking for a girl named Marron, short, no nose..."

Yet again he was cut off.

"Dude.....none of us have noses....." said the man drunkenly.

"AND THAT MY FRIEND IS WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD TODAY!!!!" shouted Goten.

"Right on bro!" said the man, giving Goten a high five.

"I don't believe this..." said Trunks shaking his head.

He dragged Goten away from the man who kept trying to give his own theory of relativity.

"Hey BOXER, if you eat edible underwear, DOES it make you a cannibal??!! asked Goten.

"No Goten...." 

"Who's Goten?"

"Oh Kami....let's go ask somebody else...."

The third and final person they asked looked very shifty, and wore a trench coat.

"I'm sorry, but we're looking for a missing friend. Squeaky voice, kinda annoying, goes by the name of Marron. You see her?"

"You lookin' for a lady tonight son?"

"She's not exactly a lady...."

"I could hook you up with one."

"Wha-"

"If you're willing to pay the price...."

"You lost me here..."

"100$ for the first hour, 200$ for the second hour, and 500$ for the whole nine yards..."

Trunks' eyes widened as it dawned on him. This man.....was a pimp...

"ACK!!! YOU BAD BAD MAN!!! I'M ONLY NINE!!! WHAT THE HELLL IS YOUR PROBLEM??!! Come on Goten!!"

"What'll you give me for a quarter?" Goten hiccupped as Trunks scooted him away from the pimp.

"Ugh, I can't believe some people. Screw asking around for Marron, let's go on the stage, you can see everything from there. Maybe we can see Marron."

"OH BOXERS!!! THAT'S SO TOUCHING!!!!" Goten wailed.

Trunks pryed Goten off of him, and dragged him on to the stage. Unfortunately, you weren't allowed on the stage unless you could dance, of course, there was a dance that all of the Zen Warriors knew. Even under the influence of the peppermint schnapps, Goten was sober enough to try.

"FUSION-HA!!!" and the two became Gotenks.

It was the first time the entire night that Usagi had noticed them. She dropped the two martinis she was currently holding, and rushed to the stage.

"Goten.....Trunks.....whoever you are....what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see what a club was like."

"Well get down from there!" She yanked Gotenks off the stage, and onto the ground.

"We were on the stage because we can't find Marron."

"You lost Marron? Shit, Eighteen's gonna kill me...you guys wait here. There's a speaker up at the front, I can try to page her down."

Usa left Gotenks, and walked towards the entrerance. On the front desk , behind an abandoned coffee mug, lay the speaker. She reached to pick it up when an arm reached behind her and wrapped around her waist.

He spoke. "I missed you."

She couldn't see behind her, but she could guess.....

"Hi Gohan, I know it's you."

"Funny, my name isn't Gohan..."

....but her guess could be wrong.....

Usagi froze, she suddenly recognized the icy tone of voice.

Endymion.

She was caught. All of her Saiyan instincs vanished, and she turned into a quivering bowl of jelly. He cupped a hand over her mouth to cover her whimpers and cries.

"I wouldn't try to struggle Serenity, some pepople might get hurt."

His cape pushed aside to see Marron, bondaged with a tear-stained face. He turned around to make her look at him.

"I think you have a decision to make Serenity. I'll leave you alone.....if I can take you with me...."

Usagi looked down at Marron's pleading eyes, crying waterfalls. She had no choice but to comply....

But then a miracle happened.

Son Gohan walked throgh the door, very exhausted since he had no idea how to get to the club, and he had to find it by circling the area many times.

He didn't know it, but he had just saved his girlfriend's ass.

Mamoru glared at the boy who had just walked through the revolving door. He was so close to getting what he wanted.... He looked back at the trembling Usagi, and a twisted grin grew on his face.

"It looks like boy-toy has arrived. Too bad we can't have any fun. But you know what, I think I'll be generous for the holidays and let you be---for now..."He still had her by the wrists, she glanced down and saw that Marron was still trying to wriggle free from her ropes that held her.

"Marron, what about Marron, Kami please don't take her..."

Mamoru's smile grew even bigger, he loved to see her beg. "Take the little bitch, she can be your Christmas present." He kicked her over to the other side of the room.

"Oh, and one more thing little pet..."

She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying. "WHAT??! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT??!!"

He bent down to her height level, eyes filled with malice, spawning into her own.

"....I always win."

He grabbed her chin, finger nails clawing into her flesh, and hastily brought his lips to hers. He had something to prove, to prove that she was his property, to that stupid boyfriend of hers that just now saw the two of them.

Gohan had seen it all, meaning he _saw_ what took place, not actually _hearing _the conversation, or understanding what really happened.

What? Was I a fling? Did the thought of the two of us mean nothing to her? Does this mean jackshit or did she ever even care?

He had never felt so hurt, betrayed in his life. He turned to leave, forgetting about the chibis, when he saw something more disgusting than the thought of his girlfriend going behind his back. He saw her tears, and the strange man beginning to rip the fabric of her costume.

__

Oh no....she's not cheating....he's hurting her....

Mamoru pulled his lips away from Usagi's with the same sadistic smile.

"I better go before boyfriend gets mad," he sneered. He pulled an ivory mirror from his coat pocket and held it in front of him.

"To Neptune," he uttered, and with a flash of light he was gone.

Usagi tried her best to wipe away her tears, and untie a very battered and hazy Marron. And then she felt arms around her again.

Except this time, the hold was warm and caring--not Mamoru.

"What happened?" asked Gohan. He turned around to face her. She couldn't stop sobbing. She buried her head in his chest.

"Please just take me home Gohan, just take me home...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued..................


	10. Twas the Night...

#

::::Master Roshi tries to walk up to the podium, but falls and cracks a hip instead::::

M. Roshi: Where's that porno you promised me?

F.F: :::sighs::: I said I'll give you that after you read the disclaimer.

M. Roshi: {insert standard disclaimer here}

F.F: ^_^;;; Why didn't I think of that?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On most Christmas Eves, nights are filled full of singing and joy and mirth, this one wasn't. The group moped around the cabin, the air filled with depression. Usagi refused to talk to anyone about the night before, at the club. She sat up in bed, the place where she had been all day, and watched the snow fall. Almost everyone had taken a shot at trying to talk to her, but all had gotten the turn of her head. Trunks came out of the bedroom with a disappointed look on his face.

"She wouldn't say anything to me either, it's ridiculous. Goten, did you get anything out of Marron?"

"Kind of, all she would say is that a man in a suit told her to be a good girl and he wouldn't hurt her. Then he gave her something to drink, and then she passed out. When she woke back up she was tied up in ropes."

Bulma buried her face in her hands, this wasn't the way she pictured the holidays. She was really beginning to like Usagi, to _love_ Usagi. She would have given anything to be her mother, she had always wanted a little girl.

"Gohan, tell us what you saw again, don't leave out any details."

"I already told you! When I walked in, I saw her making out with some guy, and then he just disappeared! Then she wouldn't stop crying, and here we are today!"

Goku laid a hand on his son's shoulder. He too was worried, but he knew who was the most of all. He glanced behind at Vegeta, who as sitting on the couch grumbling to himself. Although it looked like he didn't care, he knew Vegeta was going insane with questions just like the rest of them.

"Son, why don't you try to go talk to her, you're the only one who hasn't tried yet."

Gohan nodded and opened the door to the bedroom. He walked over to the bed only to see that she was asleep. He stroked the side of her cheek.

"Usa, what's wrong with you? I'm so worried about you..."

He gave her a light kiss on the forehead, and turned around to leave when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"What's this?" He picked up a small leather bound book and looked over.

"It's her diary..."

Suddenly, a good and evil replica of Gohan stood over his shoulders.

"So, are you going to read it or not?" asked the demon Gohan.

"No! That would betray her trust!" spoke the angel Gohan. (A/N: Him in a white robe....that's just too funny in itself....)

"Aw, buzz off you little pussy!"

"You! Go to Hell!!!"

"Been there....done that..."

"Um, can I say something?" asked the real Gohan.

Both of them glared at him. "No! Can't you see we're having an argument?!"

"Well, both of you can go to Hell then!" he said, and flicked them off his shoulders.

"I'm going to have to side with my demon side this time, I want to see what she wrote about me," he said, and opened her diary.

Gohan thought that the was just going to read a little fluff about past crushes, and little doodles of rabbits, but what he got was much more deeper...darker...._disturbing...._

He read the date, nine years ago.

__

She must have been eight or nine when she started writing this.

~Something's wrong with my daddy. He's acting weird. Today in particular. It was so strange, he kissed me like he does mommy. I don't like it...I hope he doesn't do that anymore. I've never kissed a guy before...but I can always dream...about Helios...

--Serenity--

Gohan remembered that Hotaru had told him that, until now, she had thought a man named Endymion was her father. He arched an eyebrow, but kept reading.

~I'm sorry I haven't been writing for awhile diary, but I've been busy. I got to go to the past! It was so much fun! I got to train with Sailor Moon, I hope I could be like her someday. I've been gone for two years, things around here haven't changed much....except for Papa. He's gotten more possessive of me and Mama. He doesn't let us out of the palace anymore, at least not without his permission. His hugs fell more like gropes now. I'm getting scarred....I'm starting to wish I stayed in the past.

--Serenity--

Gohan was beginning to get a picture of what was happening, but kept reading anyway.

~I hate coming up with new excuses for Hotaru to heal my bruises. If only Papa wouldn't get so angry.....The thing is, he's always so cool and calm, you'd never know. I can take the beatings, but the other things....it's just degrading. I wish some people would believe me, but they never do. They see me as a ten year old, not a cry for help.

--Serenity--

Over time, the entries in her diary had become more graphic, and lacked that innocent touch it once had. By the time she was thirteen, she was down right pessimistic.

~I often wonder that if I died if anyone would care. Oh, I know who would, Endymion, he'd have no one to fuck with. No one to torture, no one to humiliate. He just got through with one of our "sessions". By now, he's probably moved over to Mom. Yep, those screams prove it. I should probably go see what I can go do to help her.

--Serenity--

~I feel so sick. I got two treatments in one day. First the cane treatment. I accidentally spilled some orange juice on one of his new robes, I think I've paid off my debts. The second was the ammonia treatment. I honestly don't know what I did this time. He just walked into my room screaming things about how I ruined his life, or I was a curse brought upon the world. This time he locked me in the closet for three hours with that Clorox. The fumes nearly suffocated me, but I guess that was the point. I feel so dizzy I don't think I can write anymore.

--Serenity--

Gohan skipped ages fourteen and fifteen, and went straight to sixteen.

~Life's a bitch. I've completely given up on getting anyone to believe me about the king, because they don't. They all think I'm this spoiled little bitch that lives up in the palace, who is so desperate for attention that she goes around telling people that her daddy, the brave and noble king, goes around fucking and beating her. First off, he's not brave and noble, he's a coward. A coward that goes around abusing women and gets pleasure and power from it. But it's not like all those talk shows that have jealous husbands yelling and screaming at their wives. He always does this witha smile, always so calm and collective. Without a care in the world. Like raping his own daughter is as normal as asking for the weather. There's nothing I can do about it now, but there is power within me, and it's not that of a Sailor Soldier. Mark my words, he will pay for his crimes.

--Serenity--

~ I hope someone finds this diary someday and reads it. My knight on his white horse. So they will know.

My name is Tsukino Serenity Usagi.

I am 16 years old.

My life is Hell.

I've lost my virginity 52 times (if that's possible) by my own father.

My mother is beaten, and I am made to watch.

I am weak.

I've tried to commit suicide 18 times.

I've been slitting my wrists since I was 12.

I've given head to my own dad 44 times.

And above all, I am a warrior. A warrior who wants nothing more than to be loved for myself, and not anything else. 

I want to spread my wings and fly.

--Serenity--

~ Remember when I said my life was Hell? Well that Hell just got bigger. My. Mom. Is. A . Bitch. Guess who ain't my daddy? Aww, come on guess! Outta guesses? How about someone named ....oh...lets see....ENDYMION. My "mother" said I was old enough to hear the truth. She said that during the whole Galexia war, she met something called a Sayian

And fucked it.

So some bum with a tail, who's out in space, is supposedly my Daddio. All of this is suppose to explain why I have all of this special power shit, and why I had a tail when I was born. So now that Mamoru really isn't my father, I guess that it's _okay_ that we've had sex more times than I can count because it wasn't incest. I guess that makes it _okay_ for me to hate his fucking guts since he isn't my dad. They say that there are seven sins that if you commit, you go directly to Hell. Mine right now is anger.

What about the others? Let's see:

Pride-p.w.p. (Pride ? what pride?)

Envy-I was jealous of Sailor Moon.....until I found out that later she has a daughter that hates her.

Greed-yeah, yeah, whatever.

Gluttony- I've been called anorexic more times than I can count....so...no.

Lust- yeah, until Mamoru found out I was fucking Helios and had him killed.

Sloth- so I'm lazy, so sue me.

Yep, so that's me, Usagi the sinning bastard child.

--Serenity--

~ I don't think there's a God anymore, because if there were, he'd put me out of my misery. Now. She's gone, and it's my fault. He knew about her telling me about my real father. He went Hell-bent insane and killed her. He killed her right in front of me, with that cane. With that Goddamned spiked cane. He smashed her face in so she didn't even look human. Even as her blood sprayed on the walls, all he could do is laugh that fucked up laugh and say "You see Renity? This is what happens when you tell secrets that shouldn't be told!" First I threw up, then cried, then ran. I've become an even bigger coward than he is. Hotaru and Diana and I ran. Ran to find my alleged father. Right now, we're in the middle of nowhere, but I will find him because he is my only hope. The other soldiers have all disappeared, become slaves of Mamoru. He's brainwashed them as blackmail. They follow him, he doesn't kill me and Hotaru, even though I know he'll go back on his word and will. I know that because he still has the Ginzushou and can do anything at any time. I've lost all faith in humanity. I don't see the point in living anymore.

A quote from Anne Frank:

"In spite of everything, I still believe that people are really good at heart..."

Bullshit.

Gohan put down the book feeling a little bit sick. That was the last entry she had written, and he could tell there were droplets of dried tears and possible blood. He had been so absorbed in his reading, he hadn't noticed the sleeping girl next to him had woken up, not until he felt the bed shift and looked over to his right.

And saw her face.

He had expected her expression to be one of fury, one of hatred, whose wouldn't be when you caught someone reading your secrets? But it wasn't. There wasn't even a hint of anger. Instead it was a mixture, a mixture of shame and guilt. And in her eyes, he could see it all. All of the nights when that tyrant came to her room. Every scream she heard on the nights when her mother was beaten. Every time she had slit her wrists when she was sick of life.

"That man...last night...that was your step-father wasn't it?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"And what do you think of me now, after you've read that?" she asked, her eyes searching for a hopeful answer. He took her hands in his, and made her sit upright.

"I think.....I think that you are a braver person than I ever imagined."

"She gave a faint smile, and a small tear trickled down her cheek. He pulled her into an all-consuming bear hug, and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Usa, you don't deserve that, no one deserves that..."

She cried until tears ran dry, and began to tell him of how Mamoru was looking for her. Even though Gohan had seen mass destruction, had seen people killed in front of his own eyes,many by his own hands, these acts of barbaric control, senseless violence whose only purpose is too see a person suffer until it wasn't a person anymore, he didn't understand it. But just because he didn't understand, didn't mean he didn't care about it's victims, especially the ones he loved. So he sat there and held her, and rocked her gently, and gave her comforting touches and kisses, and told her everything would be alright, even if it wouldn't. 

And soon they fell asleep in each other's arms.

By now the sun had long past set, and everyone was waiting patiently outside the bedroom door, waiting for come back with the same news they all had: that she wouldn't talk. It took awhile for the realization to settle on everyone that _two _teenagers had been in a _locked bedroom_ for over an _hour and a half ......._the possibilities were endless.....

Chichi flung open the door and almost passed out in shock from seeing her baby in bed with a girl, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that they were both fully clothed.

"Aww man, they took my bed!" Trunks whined.

"You'll just have to share a bed with Goten," said Hotaru.

"I don't want to! He has a hang over from all of that peppermint schnapps! He might throw up on me!"

".......What _did_ you guys do at that night club?"

"It's a long story...."

All and all it did end up as an okay night. Vegeta and Goku did their rendition of the night before Christmas, but got in a fight over how many reindeer there were. Bulma and Chichi _almost_ made some gingerbread men, until Bulma decided the oven should be hotter and (A/N: Once again....) destroyed the kitchen. Hotaru, Trunks, Marron, and a *very* sick Goten tried to make a snow man until they mistook Diana for a snowball and....well...you can take it from there... And Gohan and Usagi? Well, ya'll know that for yourselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, well, well, little rabbit, did we have a scare? Don't worry, Daddy has something that can make it all better. Tomorrow I'm coming Serenity, and I'm not leaving without you...."

A figure cackled in a vast palace, his sinister eyes illuminating the darkness.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued..............


	11. I'll Be Home For Christmas (part1)

#

:::Haruka walks out on the stage:::

Haruka: If you think this person owns anything besides a couple of keychains and a box of Goldfish snacks, then you're officially the Dumbest ass on the face of the globe. Thank you. :::walks off the stage:::

F.F: (O_O) By George, that's the best disclaimer I've ever seen! :::faints:::

:::Curtain closes:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun rose especially bright and early that Christmas morning. Usagi saw that there was a lump of black hair in her mouth, and she wondered what the Hell she did last night. Then she remembered Gohan, and how he held her, and made her feel what she truly was: a princess.

"Good morning ," she said. She nuzzled into his neck. He pulled her a little closer and kissed her cheek. Suddenly they heard a fit of giggles from up above (A/N: From the Heavens....). 

Gohan frowned. "Dende would you shut up! I'm trying to cuddle and/ or make out with my girlfriend here!"

The laughter abruptly stopped.

"That's better."

They tried again, but heard chuckles again, only this time it was the chibis and Diana.

"Usagi and Gohan sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G-" Marron sang.

"Marron! Where did you get that from?" shouted a blushing Usagi.

"From Trunks."

Usagi and Gohan both shot him the "Chichi death glare."

"Hey...lets not think about hate right now...it's Christmas! And the moral of Christmas is: Presents!" said Trunks, trying to save his own butt. It was right then when everyone realized that it was 8:00 a.m. Christmas morning and there were some serious presents to be unwrapped. Everyone bolted out the door-still in pajamas- only to find the worst surprise on Christmas morning you could ever imagine.

"WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!!!!" Trunks yelled.

The entire living room had been trashed, the Christmas tree and all. By now, everyone was awake.

"I can't believe this! Who would rob someone on Christmas?!!" Bulma said.

"Okay, who were the last people in this room? Goten, Marron, wasn't you two guys?"

Goten and Marron both blushed and edged away from each other.

"Yeah.....Marron caught me under the mistletoe...." Goten said, looking down at his shoes.

The group starred at the couple for a few minutes, then started cracking up.

"The daughter of the monk-who-was-once-bald and Kakorot the III? BWA HA HA HA!!! What'll be next? My daughter and the first Kako-spawn? BWA HA HA HA !!!!!" Vegeta chuckled.

Everyone else's laughter died down.

"You mean......you didn't know?" asked Chichi.

"Y-you don't mean...." Vegeta pointed his finger back and forth between Usagi and Gohan. The group nodded their heads.

Vegeta wnt SSJ3 and gave a murderous glare towards Gohan.

Gohan's eyes bulged. "Uh-oh...." and a classic Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd chase began.

"Guys, STOP!!!" Usa yelled. Vegeta (for a couple of secs. anyway) stopped chasing Gohan.

"Fine, but make it quick, I want to kill your boyfriend before my morning coffee."

"No you won't, because _I _outrank you."

Vegeta snorted, he had to hear this. "And how is that Pink Urchin?"

"You may be the Prince of Saiyans, but because I'm your kid, that makes me the Princess. And because my mother was queen of both the Earth and Moon, making me the future queen, _I _overrule _you_ !"

Vegeta couldn't believe it, she had him beat. He put Gohan down out of the chokehold he had him in and sauntered off toward the corner.

"Can we get back to this whole robbery thing?" asked Diana.

"Yeah, you said you were the two people left in the room, did you see anybody?" asked Goku.

"Just Santa," said Marron.

The whole room turned their heads toward her. "WHAT??!!?!"

"Yeah, we saw Santa. It was strange though, because he was taking toys instead of leaving them."

"THAT WAS THE ROBBER!!!!"

"Well this is just great! Because Goten and Marron were either too busy making out, or being dumb-asses, I don't get jack for Christmas! Where's the justice in that?!" Trunks pouted. (Wu Fei: INJUSTICE!!! Flirtatious Flamingo: I thought I told you to get out a couple of chapters ago!! Wu Fei: .......)

"Don't make fun of your friends!! They can't help it if they're stupid!!" shouted Bulma.

"Let's just tell people what we got for our Secret Santas," Goku suggested.

"Okay, " said Chichi. " My secret Santa was my widdle Gohan, and I got him Mr. Einstein's Home tutoring kit."

"Eh, heh....Thanks Mom....I think..." 

Bulma stood up. " My secret Santa was Goku, and I got him a 100$ gift certificates to the biggest buffet in the city."

Goku started to pout. "Man, I love Albet's All-you-can-eat! That is...until I was banned for eating their entire inventory..."

He got some strange looks from his friends.

"Well what?! It said all you could eat!!!"

It was Trunks' turn. "Alright, my secret Santa was Dad, and I got him a gallon of hair gel."

Vegeta's earlier expression of anger towards Gohan turned into joy when he heard that his son actually remembered the holidays this year.

"Brat! You actually remembered?!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it."

"Which was it, Tresseme or Rogain?"

"Rogain."

Then Vegeta did something that he had never done, 

He wrapped his arms around Trunks and hugged his son.

Some witnesses there had claimed to say, 

That the Grinch....I mean Vegeta's heart grew 3 sizes that day. (A/N: I am so the next Dr. Seusse ^_^ Wu Fei: Surrrrreee... A/N: GO AWAY!!!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jupiter stared through a pair of binoculars at the scene.

"I thought the one with the hair is suppose to be a prick."

Neptune took away the binoculars. "Even pricks are nice on Christmas."

"Yeah, well tell the boss that," said Mercury.

"I just want to get back at the kid who scratched my face!" said Venus, slamming her fist into a nearby tree.

"Screw all this waiting around, I'm moving in!"

"Venus NO!! The king specifically said to wait until he got here!" Jupiter shouted.

"Fine. By the way, why isn't Mars here?"

"It was her night to lay with the boss."

"Ah, I see. I pity the poor girl."

The five girls waited about ten more minutes more until there was a flash of light and Mamoru appeared.

"Have you made the preparations?" They all gave a nod.

"What about the other two?" asked Venus.

"Forget about Saturn, she's a traitor, and I don't see why you'd give a damn about a stupid cat. we're only going after the rabbit, her and her alone." They all gave a nod again.

"Where's Mars? Didn't she come with you?" asked Uranus.

"She was a bit....worn out."

"Pervert."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed, he didn't like being talked back to. He reached a small remote control out of his back pocket, and proceeded to press the navy blue button labeled with the sign of Uranus on it. A large radiation of electricity pulsed from the dog collar he forced them all to wear. you could see small sparks flow over the course of Uranus' body. 

He sneered at her. "You want to run that by me again, bitch?"

"No sir, I'm sorry sir, it wont happen again sir," she said, grasping at her neck, trying to revive the air in her lungs.

"Good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone inside the cabin was trying to get Vegeta to stop ranting on and on about how some bastards stole his beloved Rogain.

Goku grabbed his shoulder. "Vegeta if you could just calm down..."

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER SOME ASSHOLE STOLE MY ROGAIN?!!!!"

"Well, yes......"

"WELL TOO BAD!!!!"

Because everyone was so caught up in Vegeta's complaining, no one noticed the small leak of gas that was entering the room. It was odorless, invisible, how **_could_** you notice it? Within minutes, everyone that had been there had soon found themselves to be very sleepy, and found themselves in a peaceful slumber. However, there were two exceptions, Diana, who had to use the bathroom, and Marron, who was looking for more mistletoe to trap Goten under. After most of the gas cleared, the five women and Mamoru came through the door.

"My, my, Mercury, that sedative vapor you were experimenting on really does work," said Mamoru. He admired all the sleeping bodies on the floor.

"Yes, thank you sir," Mercury replied.

He strolled over to the young, pink-haired girl's body and gently stroked it, not forgetting any curves.

"Oh my little pet, I wish I didn't have to take you so forcefully, but you've done it to yourself. You've disobeyed my rules, I thought I made your mother an example of not to do that. Neptune, bring me some rope."

Neptune reached from a small aqua-colored book bag and pulled out six feet of burlap rope. She tossed it to him. First he tied up her wrists and ankles, not caring if he pulled to hard and drew blood. He was about to walk out the door with his prize when he felt a small tug on his pant leg, and looked down to see Marron.

"What do you want? Do you want your friend back? " he asked, his lips forming into a cruel smile. 

Her bottom lip started to tremble. "Please don't take Auntie Usagi, everybody loves her very much."

Endymion picked her up by one of her pigtails and brought her up to his face.

"No one loves her more than I do, you tell your little friends that when they wake up." Then he tossed her over to the other side of the room and the group disappeared all together. Diana sauntered over from the bathroom.

"You know, it would really help if someone put a litter box in there, I'd really appreciate it and..." She looked over the sleeping display of bodies, and if possible underneath her deep gray fur, grew pale.

Marron rubbed her eyes. "The bad man made everyone go to sleep, and then took Auntie Usagi. There were a lot of girls who were wearing the same uniform that Hotaru wears sometimes..."

Diana took in a deep breath. "Oh Kami...Mamoru..." Tears welled up in her eyes. _I've failed as Small Lady's guardian..._

"Okay Marron, run and go get the first aid kit, I need the smelling salts, hurry!!"

Marron did so, and one by one, they awaked the Z fighters.

"What happened?" asked Goku.

"Gas...Usagi...Mamoru...kidnapped...no time to talk!!" Diana stuttered.

"Wait, Diana, did you say Mamoru?"

"Yes."

Hotaru's heart sunk. _Oh...no..._

"Have either of you two stooges seen my daughter?" asked Vegeta.

"Her step-father....he took her..." Hotaru spoke.

Vegeta knew all about Mamoru, and for the first time in his life, he actually feared for someone other than himself. Of course, he never expressed the emotion of fear, he always brought it out as anger.

"WHERE IS SHE?!? WHERE IS SHE?!?! GODDAMNIT TELL ME!!!" Vegeta pinned Hotaru against the wall, screaming in her face.

"Vegeta! VEGETA!! What's wrong with you man?!" Gohan yelled, pulling him off of Hotaru. 

"WHAT'S WRONG??!!! WHAT'S WRONG??!!! SOME BASTARD PEDOPHILE JUST KIDNAPPED YOUR GIRLFRIEND THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!!!!"

Gohan took a step back.

__

Her step-father....the man from her diary..... 

"The only place I can think of that he'd take her is Crystal Tokyo," Hotaru choked out.

"Take us there, now" Gohan said, almost growled.

And so the five Saiyans, plus the newly transformed Sailor Saturn, set out towards the Northern direction, in hopes of finding their lost friend, their lost family, their lost love. The four remaining women watched as their loved ones flew to the horizon.

"Please be careful!! And bring her back!!" Chichi yelled after her family.

__

How many times have I seen them fly off to some great fight and not come back?

"I know everyone will come back okay," Marron whispered as she hummed the tune of "I'll be home for Christmas."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued...............


	12. I'll Be Home For Christmas (part2)

#

:::Puar(the little cat-thingy that floats over Yamcha's shoulder) walks....er..._floats_ on the stage:::

Puar: :::looks at sheet of paper::: Flirtatious doesn't own any of the following:

Dragonball Z

Sailor Moon

a pair of comfortable leather pants

any more than 40$

an R. Kelly cd

undies that don't ride up....

F.F: O_O Puar! That's enough! Now you're just getting personal! CLOSE CURTAIN!!

:::Curtain Closes:::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Usagi felt when she woke up was all consuming pain. From her head to her shoulders, to her waist to her feet. The second thing she felt was there was another pair of lips on her own.

__

Gohan....?

But the lips were too cold and dry....

She opened her eyes, not to see the eyes of ebony that she loved, but the ones of midnight that she despised with every bone in her body. She tried to move her arm to punch, but it wouldn't come. Then the reality hit her.....she was chained to a wall.

"Ah, I see my pet rabbit has awakened," Endymion said, finally moving off of her and stepping back.

"Wh-where am I?"

"You're home Serenity."

She looked at her surroundings, she was in the palace dungeon. She could tell by the rats that scurried across the floor, and the disgusting smell of urine that lingered in the air. And then she noticed the line of soldiers behind Mamoru, she looked at each one of their expressions. The only word you could use to describe them is souless. They used to be so great, so honorable, but now they were nothing. Nothing but concubines for a rat. A snake. But he was truly lower than that. He was a parasite. A parasite that sucked the dignity and self-respect out of those who well deserved both, leaving nothing behind.

"How can you just stand there?!! How can you just watch me be tortured?!! I am the daughter of your late mistress!! The one **_HE_** killed. Please remember. Remember the good times, when we laughed together, cried together, FOUGHT together!!!"

Their faces still remained emotionless.

"Minako! Remember when everyone was sick and we played nurses for a day!! Makoto! Remember when we used to make all kinds of wonderful dishes!! Puu! You were my only friend growing up! We would get into all kinds of trouble together!!"

Mamoru slapped her across her face. "That's enough out of you, you'll only confuse them."

She tried to yank on her chains, tried to go SSJ, but failed both.

"Don't bother trying to struggle, the cuffs around your wrists absorb ki. I'm surprised at how much power you possessed Serenity," Mamoru smirked.

Usagi felt like crying. The worst thing you could do to someone with Saiyan blood is make them feel helpless. But that feeling of sorrow was overcome with a stronger feeling.

Rage.

No longer was she afraid of her tormentor, but was angry as Hell. Angrier than she had ever been, and she didn't care what he did to her anymore.

"You...." she hissed, looking into those Hell-sent eyes.

"You did this to them. They were once the greatest warriors this world has ever seen, and now, now they are just shadows. Shadows of what they used to be, shadows of what they could have been. You may not have smashed their face in like you did my mother, but you killed them all the same. They still may have their bodies, but the moment you snapped those collars on, you took their soul! And you did the same to me Endymion, every time you raped me you stripped me of my dignity until there was none left. And you made me live a lie too. You made me think that you were my father and that I _had_ to do what you said because of it! But it was never about the sex Mamoru, although I'm sure you got pleasure from that too. It was always about the _control, _the fact that you could force the strongest women of the world to do whatever you wanted! That you made yourself believe that you were stronger than the strongest because you could always make them hurt, wither up. But you'll never be strong Mamoru, you'll always be that same little boy whose parents died in that car crash!!"

Mamoru clamped his hands around her neck in an attempt to choke her, but stopped to look at her face. It wasn't pain or sadness, hatred or malice, it was that same cruel, twisted smile that he always wore.

This intimidated him.

She knew this.

But he did his best to ignore it. He took his hands from her neck, and moved downwards to her waist, and returned the same smile.

"You've always had that fire, that's what I love about you."

She hawked back flem and spit in his face. "I don't think you could ever love anyone."

He gave wind to her words and lay a finger down the center of her chest.

"You've always been my rose in a sea of thorns."

He started kissing her, first her forehead, then her cheeks, then lips, and all she could think about was Gohan, and that feeling of helplessness returned. So she did what she always did when she tried to get things off her mind: She sang.

"Once I built a railroad, made it run..."

He kissed from her lips back to her cheekbone.

"...Made it race against time..."

He slowly began to stroke her thigh with his hand.

"...Once I built a railroad, now it's done..."

And then he started kissing down her neck.

"...Brother could you spare a di-"

She let out an ear piercing scream of pain as he kissed the on spot that wasn't to be touched. To claim a mate on Vegeta-sei, one would bite the neck of the one they loved, leaving a permanent mark; which is precisely what Gohan did. Anyone besides either mate who touched it would cause extreme pain. Mamoru backed away from Chibi-Usa.

"She's too wild to be controlled right now, see what you can do to break her spirit. I'll be back soon, " he said, leaving Usagi to the Sailor Soldiers.

"What should we do with her?" Neptune snickered.

"I think a little torture should be in order," Venus smirked.

Usagi stared at them.

Traitorous whores...

She finally realized that no matter how much she pleaded, they could never be her friends again. All of her Saiyan instincts switched on, and she suddenly had an undying, unsatisfying _bloodlust._ Her drive to kill revived her power that was lost. She pulled one fist forward and yanked out the chain from the rotting wall. She did the same with the other fist, and soon her ankles too. The Sailors watched in awe and in fear as Usagi ripped herself from the wall.

__

Search. Destroy. Kill.

Her eyes surveyed the others and they set on Mercury. Not because she hated her more than the others(because she didn't) but because she was the closest one to her. In an instant she was on her. Mercury's screams echoed through the room, and the others watched in horror as Usagi mercilessly ripped and tore through her fuku and flesh. The girls didn't help her though, Mamoru's collars limited their emotions to four:

Fear

Pain

Obedience

Anger.

Usagi tore her skin, ripping tendons and arteries, muscle and ligament, until she found what she was looking for, her heart. She ripped it out and bit a chunk from it, ensuring her death. Blood stained through her silk pajamas. She spit the heart chunk in Venus' face and hoarsely whispered:

"Who's next?"

The remaining senshi fled out of the dungeon screaming things about cannibalism, and locked and bolted the door. Usagi breathed a sigh and kicked Mercury's maimed carcass. She sat down in the corner of the room and tried to sleep until she noticed there was something different about the room.

__

It's getting warmer.....

The temperature started rising five, ten, fifteen degrees.

__

My God, they're turning on the furnace!! THEY'RE GOING TO COOK ME ALIVE!!!!

She started pounding on the door to try to break it open, but soon had to stop as the metal was too hot to touch any longer. She tried to build a ki blast, but all the effort she had put into Mercury had taken all of her strength. She could smell the stench of her flesh beginning to burn and blacken. Her hair was starting to singe against the heat. It didn't matter which wall she tried to lean on because each panel was180 degrees or more. The stench of Mercury's blood and frying skin was overbearing. Before she completely passed out, she heard a voice in the back of her head, it was so soothing, it sounded like.....like her mother....

__

"Serenity? Can you hear me?"

"Momma! Is that you?!!"

__

"I just want you to know, that I'm always here, even in death. Never be afraid to ask for my help. I love you."

"Momma..." she whispered, before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Had she not been panicking, she would have noticed there was a small window-like panel on the west side of the room, just big enough for her to slip through, and just now, it began to creek open. A white cat with a small golden crescent on his forehead crawled through it. Artemis was very exhausted. He had just spent the past hour climbing through the tunnels of the castle to reach the dungeon.

"Damn it's hot in here," he muttered to himself.

For the past year he had been mourning , mourning the death of his beloved Luna, and the fact that Diana was gone. But he was happy, for the last part, that she had gotten away from the Hell-house, but regretted he hadn't gone with her and was left behind.

"Don't worry Small Lady, I'll get you out of here." He knawed on the collar of her shirt, and gently dragged her from the room through the panel.

__

You look so much like your mother...like a reincarnation....

Once through the tunnels, he transformed to his human form and picked her up and began to carry her through the palace.

__

I'll save us both...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endymion looked at the security cameras, and his left eyebrow twitched.

"King! Are you just going to let them get away like that?!!" asked Jupiter.

Endymion smiled. Don't worry, I won't. I just want to make them think they are. Let them have that glimmer of hope and then yank it away. It's so much fun, you should try it sometime."

He went back to watching the cameras.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here it is, the entrance. The entire palace is made of Ginzushou, so no matter how hard you try, you can't break through," said Hotaru.

The group was about to burst through the door when Mars and Pluto blocked their path.

"You have to get through us to get to the palace," Pluto sneered.

"How about a little one on one?" Goku smirked, giving her an uppercut. Before they knew it, both full-blooded Saiyans were fighting the two lone Sailors.

Vegeta turned to Gohan. "The rest of you go in there without us, we can take care of those two idiots. Don't come back without her."

Gohan and Vegeta exchanged similar glances. For once they understood each other for they shared something in common, the love of Usagi.

The remaining Zen warriors plus Sailor Saturn walked through the doors. Endymion saw all of this from his cameras.

"It looks like her little friends have woken up a little early. Great, the more the merrier...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued............


	13. Payback's a Bitch

#

F.F: Because of the unsuccessful results of the other people I bring on to do disclaimers, this time I'm gonna do it myself. *takes a deep breath* I DON'T OWN DBZ OR SM AND NEVER WILL!!!!!! *long pause* Thanks for your time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A quick note from the authoress) For some reason, almost everyone who reviews seems to think that either Vegeta or Gohan's going to kill Endymion. I'll give you a hint, it's someone you wouldn't expect, but has saved the day many, many times ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Artemis' pace quickened. He was almost to the entrance when he saw the Z Fighters walking through the door.

__

Who the Hell are they?

Then he saw Trunks charging at him.

"YOU!! You son of a bitch!!! You took my sister didn't you!!!"

Hotaru and Gohan held him back.

"Trunks stop!! That isn't her step-father that's Diana's dad!!" yelled Hotaru.

"Saturn, it's been so long," said Artemis giving her a hug.

"Kami..." Goten whispered as he touched Usa's burns.

"Here, let me have her," Gohan said. Artemis handed her over to him.

"You her boyfriend?" asked Artemis.

Gohan quickly nodded.

"The one who tried to kill you is her brother, and the other little one is mine."

"What happened to her?" asked Trunks.

"I'm not really sure. When I found her, the bastards were nearly roasting her alive," Artemis said.

Gohan brushed his lips against her forehead. "I'm so sorry."

Her eyelids started to flutter.

"Gohan?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, it's me."

"Aww, how sweet, woken up by a kiss." Endymion stepped from behind a closed door.

"Welcome to my humble abode, I hope you enjoy your stay."

Gohan held Usagi protectively to his chest.

"...And how better to greet my guests than with a little game of _war._"

He flicked his wrist, and Usagi was torn from Gohan and put into his hands. She felt so weak she didn't even fight back.

"How did you do that?" Hotaru leered.

"A couple of things I've picked up from having the Ginzushou. By the way, you, with the hair," he said pointing his finger at Gohan.

"Keep your hands of my things," he said with a wink.

Gohan growled. "LET HER GO!!!"

"Only if our willing to fight for her..." He clapped his hands twice and the room darkened. When the lights were relit, the room had trans formed into a stadium. If it wasn't known that it was to be used for gore and bloondshed, it could have been called beautiful.

"Ah yes, I've been waiting to get some use out of this thing."

Hotaru spoke. "So if we fight you and win, we get her back, but if we lose...."

"She's mine," he finished for her. "Oh, and your won't be fighting me, your opponents are them..."

A large door opened, and the remaining Sailor Senshi (Venus, Uranus, Jupiter and Neptune) stepped out.

"Four on four, quite fair if I say so," said Endymion. He threw Usagi into a small jail cell, then he himself stepped behing a large panel of glass and Ginzushou, and sat on a golden throne.

"Begin."

Trunks started the battle by throwing a burning attack at Neptune, but she evaded it with one of her infamous Deep Submerges. Jupiter threw a Thunder Crash at Saturn, but it was blocked with her Silence Wall and then counter attacked with a Silence Glaive Surprise. Uranus was going after Gohan left and right with her Space Sword, but he easily dodged and nearly smashed her head in with his Masenko. Venus walked in front of Goten.

"So it's the little boy who thinks he can fight."

"So it's the little bitch who still has that scar I gave her," he said with the famous Son Grin.

Venus raised an eyebrow at him. For one, she didn't think someone who looked as innocent as him would curse, and two, she was angry that he reminded her about that scar on her face.

"You little shit!" she yelled, and tried to choke him with her Love-Chain. He avoided it and punched her in the gut.

Trunks had Neptune in a headlock, but she pried him off with a Violin Tide. So far Jupiter and Saturn had used every attack they had, with the exception of Saturn's Death Reborn Revolution,(she only used that in case of emergencies.) Never-the less, they were still at it, neither one of them backing down. Uranus was having a hard time keeping up with Gohan as he shot various forms of the Kamehameha. She lost her breath for a second, but kept going. This was a fight to the death, and Endymion had programmed her not to die. Goten was leading in the fight against Venus. He had almost beaten her until she shot a Rolling Heart Vibration, temporarily knocking him out.

Usagi watched from behind the bars at the fight. She knew there was no real use in crying, so she put on her poker face. She knew that Endymion was watching for her reaction, for her pain of her friends getting hurt.

This is cruel, there's not point in a fight to the death, it never ends happily.

She looked up at Endymion through the panel of glass.

__

He better be damn lucky that those stupid cuffs of his absorbed all of my ki or he would have been dead a long time ago.

She turned her attention back to the fight. Trunks had just made a gaping hole in Neptune's shoulder, and was trying to catch his breath before she got back up. 

__

One down, three to go.

Both Goten and Venus were out of the fight, reason being they fired an attack at the same time and both K.O.ed each other. Hotaru was currently choking the life out of Jupiter, beads of sweat falling down her face. Then she looked at where Gohan and Uranus were suppose to be fighting.

__

Why is Gohan just standing there? Where's Uranus....oh...no....

Hotaru was so wrapped up in killing Jupiter that she didn't notice Uranus sneaking up on her.

"DIE YOU BITCH!!!! YOU YO-AAAAACCCCKKKKKAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hotaru screamed as Uranus plunged the sword into her back. Hotaru's body swayed back and forth until it ultimately fell to the ground.

Usagi screamed. "NOOOOOOOO!!!! HOTARU!!!!!!!!!!!" 

It is said that when a Saiyan is in grief, no matter what condition they're in, their strength flourishes....

.....And so does their rage.

Usagi's jail cell exploded, causing the entire battle to turn their attention towards her, as well as Mamoru's. They all stood in shock as the battered and burned Usagi walked over to Uranus, who was still holding the bloodied space sword. Usagi put a grim smile on her face as she ripped out Uranus' vocal chords. Then she stood over her and sent one more ki blast into her stomach. She crouched over Hotaru's dieing system. Large waves of blood spilled from her mouth onto the floor.

"Taru....." she whispered.

Hotaru tried her best to give a smile. "Odango, may you always live happily with your loved ones..."

Those were her last words before she breathed her last breath. A lone tear began to trickle down Usagi's face, but then she heard that little voice in the back of her head again.

__

"Never be afraid to ask for my help...."

"How? ...How do I do that?" Usagi sobbed . 

"_Believe....Just to believe.....You are my heiress, there is a little part of me that is in you and will always be.....Bring that part out and let it shine....."_

"I understand."

She turned her head back to the glass panel Endymion was cowering behind and tossed him a coy, crazed smile.

"What does she think she's going to do?" he asked himself. "I have the Ginzushou, I know that last attack on Uranus took all of her strength, so why is she grinning like she just won the war?"

And then a miracle happened.

Fire consumed water, the mountains trembled, and the stars wept as the Heavens opened up and a goddess emerged from the light, reclaiming the Earth that forsaken her so long ago.

The soul of Sailor Moon was back.

Chibi-Usa twisted and turned as her mother's spirit infiltrated her body. Her hair streaked blond, but not of that of a Super Saiyan, and her eyes were dyed a beautiful sapphire blue . As light spread from the tenshi, it healed those who were suppose to sleep for the rest of eternity. The combination of Chibi-Usa and Sailor Moon shot a murderous glare towards Endymion.

He knew he was going to die.

He gasped as the Ginzushou that was once hanging around his neck disappeared and rematerialized in her hand. The other Sailor Senshi, even Mercury in the dungeon, bowed down in respect. Their true leader was back. Sailor Moon smashed the glass that Mamoru was hiding behind. To be blunt, he was scarred shitless. He began to stutter.

"I-I'm sorry Serenity..."

"She started chuckling. "Ho, ho, ho, you're SORRY?!!? Damn straight you're SORRY!!! Endy, you pompous ass, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this!!

"Think about what you're about to do!! You don't want to kill me!!"

She smiled. "You're right Mamoru, I don't want to kill you, you deserve a fate worse than death!! You've always wanted the Ginzushou haven't you?!! Well you can have it!! You can be SEALED in it **_FOREVER!!!!"_**

White light started radiating off the crystal.

"FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY SENSHI, MY DAUGHTER, AND TO ME!!!!!! Payback's a bitch ain't it Mamoru!!!!" 

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The light consumed Mamoru, like a tsunami, and within seconds Mamoru was concealed inside the crystal forever. The Ginzushou clattered to the ground. The two Serenitys separated, and the pink one was caught by her boyfriend. The beautiful light reappeared, waiting for its angel to return to heaven. Sailor Moon called out to Gohan.

"Please take care of my daughter, she means the world to me."

He smiled. "I will."

Before she turned back to the light, she added one more thing.

"By the way, while we were fussed together I read her mind. She's got some kinky shit in there about the two of you." She gave a wink and disappeared.

Gohan looked down at Usagi who was starting to wake up.

"What happened?" she asked. 

"You don't remember?"

"Did you kill Mamoru?"

"Heh, heh, that's a nice thought, but no. You...and your mom....oh...never mind, I'll explain it to you later.

She smiled and nuzzled into his grasp.

Goku and Vegeta finally walked through the door after a long drug-out fight with Mars and Pluto.

"Well you guys took your sweet time," Trunks muttered.

"What did we miss?" asked Goku.

Gohan sighed. "Everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long hard day, they were ready to spend the rest of Christmas in peace.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" asked Goten.

"Sure son, what is it?" Goku ruffled his hair.

"What does kinky mean?"

"......................."

"You don't know do you."

"......Let's save that question for your mom...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Be Continued.........................

(A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter didn't really make much sense.....but I tried...-_-;;;....I ONLY HAVE THE EPILOG LEFT!!! *so happy!*)


	14. Hey! Who Spiked the Eggnog?!

#

:::The whole fricken' cast comes out this time:::

F.F: :::run over by large groups of Sailor Senshi& Saiyans::: What the *&$%# is going on here?!?!

Cast: We just thought we should all do the disclaimer better this time because we've screwed up all of the other times.

F.F: ....So this is like an apology kind of thing?

Cast: ...Suuuureee.....I guess...?

F.F: :::sits back in director's chair::: all right then, go ahead.

Cast: ..............

F.F: What's the matter?

Cast: .....We sort of forgot what we were going to say.....

F.F: :::very insane-like::: FORGET ALL OF Y'ALL!!!! IF EVERYONE'S REALLY THIS STUPID THEN JUST SCREW THE STUPID DISCLAIMER!!!!! :::is taken away in a paddy wagon to an asylum:::

(Because the authoress has "temporarily" lost her sanity we are now having technical difficulties)

(Still having some trouble......)

(Almost there...........)

( Just scroll down until you see a block of text again.....)

**__**

F.F: Sorry about that lil' nervous breakdown there folks, we're back. Due to the idiocy of my fellow co-workers, **_I_** will be doing the disclaimer.......again.....I DON"T OWN SAILOR MOON OR DRAGON BALL Z!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(there, 'ya happy?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was one year later, and the whole mess with Mamoru was forgotten (almost). The Sailor Senshi all had their own lives.

Rei became a model.

Makoto had become a world-famous chef.

Setsuna went back to the gates of time.

Michiru continued her work as a violinist.

Haruka(when Sailor Moon came back she healed everyone remember) continued as a racecar driver.

Ami(same rule applies) became a doctor.

Minako did many more Sailor V movies.

Usagi and Hotaru both went to K.O. University (along with Gohan).

And so the beginning of the ending of the story begins........(A/N: That made sense......right?....)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone decided to have Christmas at Capsule Corps. this year, prior to the events of last year. It was about 7:00 and everyone had already arrived.

"Hey Mom? Can we watch the Grinch?" Trunks asked.

"Here kids, I'll get it for you," said Master Roshi. He slipped in a video.....it didn't really look like the Grinch.....

Goten, Marron, and Trunks all plopped down on the couch, eager to watch the big green guy, but something else popped up on the screen. All three chibis eyes went like this: O_O 

"What are those two women doing Goten?" Marron whispered.

"I dunno. Playing Twister.....naked....???"

Trunks paled. He knew what this was.

"MASTER ROSHI!!!! YOU GAVE US LESBIAN PORNO!!!!!!!"

"Oh...oops! Eh, heh, heh, you kids shouldn't be watching this, it belongs in my secret stash!" he said. He (reluctantly) took out the video and put in the real one. Chichi and Bulma sat in a corner talking.

"I can't believe we got our husbands to play Santa and his elf for the kids," said Bulma.

"I know, I had to make 143, 674, 055 (or another really big number) casseroles to make Goku play Santa."

"Yeah, well I had to [CENSORED] to make Vegeta play an elf. And then I had to [CENSORED] to make him get in the costume!"

"What a nightmare!"

'Tell me about it! Hey have you seen Usagi and Gohan yet?"

"Last I saw, under the mistletoe."

"Those two are always at it! I wouldn't be surprised if there was a little Goku Jr. running around here someday!"

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "....What's wrong with Vegeta Jr.?" 

"Nothing, I just think Goku Jr. is a much better name that's all!"

"Vegeta Jr.!"

"Goku Jr.!"

"VEGETA JR.!"

"GOKU JR.!"

Usagi and Gohan finally enter the room and see the two of them arguing. 

"Hey everybody, what are you fighting about?" asked Usagi.

Chichi shouted. "ABOUT YOUR FUTURE CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"YOU'RE PREGNANT AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!" screamed Gohan with a face like this:*_*

"NOT SINCE I LAST CHECKED!!!!!!!"

Gohan flushed. "Did you check since last night?......" he said, going into a daze.

Usagi giggled. "Why don't we go repeat history upstairs?"

Gohan chased her up the staircase to her old bedroom. Bulma and Chichi's jaws dropped

Hotaru plopped down in a chair. "Are they always that horny?"

Bulma's eyes widened. "Apparently so...."

Master Roshi got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the door.

"Hey Mr. Turtle Man, where are you going?" asked Goten.

"To watch from their bedroom window."

All three kids looked at each other with blank expressions.

"Trunks, what did he mean by that?" asked Marron.

".....That he's going to watch them use funny-shaped- balloons Marron.....yeah that's it.....funny-shaped-balloons...."

It didn't take anymore than five minutes for a crash to be heard from upstairs and the shreiks of "ACK!! SOME BODY'S LOOKING AT US!!!!" and Master Roshi's trademark "Eh, heh, heh....."

Gohan and Usagi reluctantly walked down the stairswith very disappointed and angry looks on their faces.

"Damn Turtle Man ruins everything..." Gohan grumbled.

"I **_SO _**did not need to hear that!" said Trunks.

While the group debated on whether or not to kill Master Roshi for being a perverted porn-aholic, Goten snuck off to the kitchen to find some Christmas cookies. When e got there though, he found a huge platter of J-E-L-L-O shots. Now, he being goten and all, he didn't know the difference between regular J-E-L-L-O and liquor J-E-L-L-O and soon downed all twenty of them; thus making him very, very, drunk......again....(A/N: And from chap.9, we all know what happens when Goten gets drunk...)

Goten burst through the living room door.

"HIYA BOXER BUDDY!!!!!!!!!"

Trunks' eyes widened. "Oh, no.......NOOOOO!!!!! HE'S UNDER THE INFLUENCE....AGAIN!!!!!!"

Hotaru shook her head. ".....And I don't even want to know....."

"Hey BOXER, what do(hiccup) you get when you cross Spam and Mayonnaise??" Goten asked/hiccuped.

"What Goten...."

"IT'S SMAYO!!!!" (LOL Laura!)

"It's gonna be a loooooooooong night......"

"Smayo smayo SMAYO! Smayo smayo SMAYO! Come on people! Do the conga with me!!"

Bulma looked in the kitchen. "Damn, he ate all the Jello shots!"

"My baby's become an alcoholic! *sniff* AND HE'S ONLY NINE!!!!!!" Chichi wailed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

On the roof.....

Goku and Vegeta.....I mean Santa and his elf were looking down the chimney.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, especially with you Kakorot! This is so damn humiliating...." Vegeta grumbled.

"Aww, c'mon Vegeta! It's Christmas! You don't always have to be so grumpy! Here, I'll let you go first!" Goku said, and gave him a shove down the chimney.

"KAKOROTTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Watch out Vegeta! Here I come!" said Goku, and jumped in after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of a sudden, everyone heard a great "oof" from the fireplace.

"That would be Santa and Co. now!" said Chichi giving Bulma a nudge.

Goten stopped doing the smayo mamba. "Oh my Gosh!!! Robbers!!" he said and started ruuning towards the fireplace.

Trunks quickly pulled him aside and shoved him in a closet.

"Just because he's drunk doesn't mean I'm gonna let him hurt Santa!"

They heard noises from the fireplace again.

"Kakorot get off!!"

"I don't think I can....I think I'm stuck..."

"WHAT?!!! YOU MORON!!!!"

"Well yes I am...."

Kakorot get your foot out of my ass!!!!!!"

"Believe me, I would love to, but at the moment I don't think I can do that either!!"

"Damn it! You're making those stupid tights ride up!!"

Usagi looked over at Bulma. " You know, if I didn't know better, I'd think that was Dad and Uncle Goku."

"What ever gave you that idea?"

The noises started up again.

"Oh no, Vegeta, I think I'm going to...."

"Do what?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH-CCCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Dust and smoke blew up in the air, and the two full blooded Saiyans fell into the fireplace.....unfortunately the fireplace was still on fire....

Vegeta screamed. "SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!!!!!!" and ran around trying to fan out his fanny.

"Stop! Drop! Roll!!" Goku yelled after him.

Suddenly Goten burst from the closet doors.

"SMAYONNAISE!!!!!"

Trunks sighed. "Oh no, he's back..."

"BOXER!!!! Did you miss me?!!!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Yes Goten....with all my heart and soul....."

"Boxer,(hiccup) I need to ask you something very important."

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" He got down on his hands and knees and offered him an empty Jello shot glass.

".....I think you should stay in the closet..." (A/N: That can be taken many ways.....)

"Will you come with me?"

"ACK!! NO!!" Trunks shouted, and shoved him back in the closet.

"Don't. Let. Him. Out."

The group nodded in agreement. Gohan brought over Usagi a cup of eggnog, grinning ear to ear.

"Drink this."

"Why? Did you poison it?"

"No."

"Or put an aphrodisiac in it?"

"Tempting....but no. Just drink the thing."

"Ooooookayyyyyy....."

She took a bid slug of it, but it didn't go down smoothly. She started hacking and coughing and getting tears in her eyes.

"Crap! She's Choking!"

Bulma reached behind her and performed the Heimlich Maneuver Everyone's eyes widened as she spit up one 

huge-ass diamond ring. Gohan smiled sheepishly and put his hands in his pockets. 

Chichi started crying. "First Goten proposed and now Gohan! ALL MY BABIES ARE LEAVING THE NEST!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Usagi tried to catch her breath. "You.........you pput my engagement ring in the eggnog?"

"Heh, heh, yeah....."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU????!!!! You could have killed me!!!!! You're suppose to put it in wine, champagne, WATER even!!! You can SEE through those!!!! You can't see through eggnog!!!"

"I'm sorry....I saw it in a commercial.....I thought it was romantic......"

Usagi's eyes softened. She realized she was acting a lot like Videl. How could stay mad at him when he looked so darn cute? She strode over to him and put her hands around his neck.

"I'm sorry, you know I have a temper."

He smiled.

She leaned over and put her lips to his ear.

"Why don't we start the honeymoon early?"

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a Hell yes."

Everyone clapped and cheered except for Vegeta, who sulked in a corner. Number one, his ass still hurt like Hell from the fireplace, and number two, his little pooky bear was growing up.

And then, for no reason whatsoever, Goten reburst through the closet door.

"A hairy Christmas to mall, and to mall a bad day!!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The....End..?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A quick note from the authoress) For the people who are asking for a sequel I _might_ do one. The only idea I have so far is Pan(for those of you who haven't heard of DBGT that's Gohan's daughter) inheriting the Ginzushou and accidentally releasing Mamoru. (Sailor Moon didn't actually _kill_ him, she just sealed him within it, if you'll remember.) Other than that I'm kinda brain-dead. Until next time!

~Flirtatious Flamingo~


End file.
